Querido Diario
by minasuka-chan
Summary: GonxKillua .:. ¿Qué mejor que conocer la relación de dos personas a través de sus pensamientos? Especialmente cuando son escritos de su puño y letra. El diario de Gon. Final chap UP!
1. Capítulo 1

Wuuujú!! Otro fic!! Ni yo sé de donde saco inspiración, pero últimamente he andado inspirada con GonxKillua -. Así que no me aguanté y publiqué este n.n.

Seeeh... es un GonxKilla... qué más podría ser? xD Es un Gon's POV, me gustó escrbir con este personaje, es tan... complicado. Así que decidí hacer algo 'más de él', bueno véanlo uds. mismos.

Ya mejor dejo que lean que los toy aburriendo.

_Diclaimer_: Bue... HxH pertenece a Togashi (la cruel realidad U.U)

**Querido Diario**

_Gon's POV_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_17 de Septiembre_

Hoy entré en su habitación mientras no estaba. Había salido de compras, no puede vivir sin sus golosinas.

Miré cada rincón de este lugar, y traté de imaginar que piensa cuando está aquí. Es agradable este lugar, aunque no sea su verdadera habitación. Sólo es un lugar en un hotel, me repetía insistentemente; pero al entrar noté su olor. Sé que esto no es precisamente 'normal', pero he comprendido que no puedo evitarlo. No puedo evitar el sentirme así cada vez que pienso en él y en todo lo que lo quiero.

A veces me imagino qué diría si supiera que guardo uno de estos. Un _diario. _Seguramente se reiría en mi cara. La verdad ni yo sé porqué lo hago, sólo sé que supe de la existencia de estos viendo el televisor. En un programa hablaban de estos y decían lo útiles que son... la verdad no les encuentro una utilidad específica, pero ya no puedo detenerme de escribir a diario; especialmente en este último tiempo.

Últimamente todo se ha vuelto más confuso. Desde anoche, cuando me preguntó qué era lo que me pasaba. No supe que responderle y mi corazón se aceleró. Talvés es muy astuto para algunas cosas, pero hay algunas para las que realmente es muy inocente. No soy bueno mintiendo, lo sé, pero aún así no se da cuenta de nada. Absolutamente nada.

Esa noche me sentía diferente. Necesitaba estar con él, tenerlo cerca. Pero no se daba cuenta. Sólo seguía ahí en frente del maldito televisor jugando sus video-juegos, y yo ahí parado a unos metros de él.

Tengo sueño – le dije, intentando llamar su atención.

No me respondió. La verdad creo que estaba perdiendo en uno de sus juegos favoritos, por lo que le prestaba mucha atención. Luego de un rato, escuché la típica musiquita que suena luego de haber perdido en ese juego. Recuerdo haber escuchado un 'mejor voy a tomar un baño' de sus labios, mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Yo cumplí lo que había dicho y me fui a la cama.

Cerré los ojos por un instante, y luego escuché el agua caer en la regadera. Killua ya se estaba bañando y yo podía dejar de contenerme. Sonreí de oreja a oreja sin poder evitarlo. Odio esas mariposas que uno siente en el estómago en estas situaciones, pero al menos en ese tipo de momentos podía sonreír de esa estúpida manera. De pronto oí la puerta abrirse, y escuché unos pasos.

¿Aún no estás durmiendo? – me preguntó parado al lado de la cama.

Me volteé para decirle algo, y vi en sus ojos preocupación, detrás de unos mechones blancos que caían lánguidamente sobre su rostro a causa del agua. Acababa de salir de la ducha y tapaba la mitad de su cuerpo con una toalla enrollada en su cintura. Al notar esto, mi rostro comenzó a arder y giré rápidamente la cabeza intentando dormir.

Se me quitó el sueño – mentí. Si volvía a verlo, sólo Dios sabe cómo actuaría.

Pero hace un rato dijiste que venías a dormir – recordó él - ¿Qué te sucede, Gon?-

Esa pregunta me sorprendió. No recuerdo que Killua se interesara por lo que me pasaba, o al menos que lo demostrara. Claro que me doy cuenta lo que piensa. Sé que él intenta esconder muchas cosas, pero ni él mismo sabe lo transparente que es.

Estoy bien, sólo un poco... cansado – le respondí sin mirarlo, pues aún sentía mi cara arder.

Claro... - me respondió él sin creerme en lo absoluto - ¿no piensas decirme? -.

Después de eso hubo un silencio incómodo. Creo que Killua estaba tratando de recordar algo, cuando de pronto me habló.

Te gusta alguien, ¿verdad? –

Mi rostro ardió increíblemente al momento que me preguntó eso. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta? Aún no lo sé, ¡jamás creí que fuera tan astuto!

No sé de qué me estás hablando – respondí sin voltearme a verlo y con el rostro cada vez más rojo.

Claro que sí, estoy seguro – contestó – cualquiera se daría cuenta, eres muy obvio. Siempre andas riéndote a escondidas, te sonrojas por cualquier cosa, de repente estás pensativo, además de otras cosas -.

En ese momento me sorprendí, y aunque talvés fue el momento, me sentí muy bien de que Killua se diese cuenta que algo me pasaba, que notase que yo actuaba distinto y viera todo lo que él mismo me hacía sentir.

Y bien, - continuó – ¿la conozco? -.

En ese momento me cayó la teja. Killua aún no sabía quién era esa persona, aún peor, creía que era una chica. No tenía caso intentar aclarar la situación.

Ya te dije... no sé de qué hablas – insistí. Si seguía así, él descubría todo. Y eso es lo que menos quiero.

Vamos... dime – su voz suplicante era deliciosa; si tan sólo no fuese eso lo que me estaba pidiendo – no tienes que preocuparte, es normal a tu edad, después de todo ya tienes 17 -.

¿Y tú? – no me contuve y le pregunté, deseando una respuesta en especial – Ya vas a cumplir 18... acaso...-.

¿Eh? – preguntó - ¿Yo qué?

¿Que si tú también tienes a alguien que te guste? – pregunté volteándome, ya harto de la lentitud de Killua.

De pronto una sonrisa triunfadora se asomó en sus labios.

Esa pregunta – me dijo sin parar de sonreír – me indica que _sí _hay alguien que te gusta -.

No supe que hacer en ese momento. Me dejó sin palabras. Sólo lo miré a sus ojos grises y sentí como podían leer todo lo que pensaba; y sin darme cuenta, bajé la mirada hasta sus labios los cuales se curvaban en una sonrisa. Sentí como mi corazón se aceleraba con cada centímetro que bajaba la mirada; y luego me di cuenta lo que estaba haciendo.

Da igual – le aclaré, subiendo la vista hacia sus ojos – no importa ya, después de todo, no es correspondido -.

¿A no? – su voz denotaba incredulidad – Pues... eso es extraño, ¿por qué no? -.

Cuando lo decía todo sonaba más fácil. Cierto, ¿por qué no? Por muchas razones, porque los dos somos hombres, porque él tenía novia, porque somos los mejores amigos, porque él no siente lo mismo...

No lo sé... - el tema me estaba aburriendo, no me gusta hablar de ello – por cierto..., Killua, dijiste que no te gustaba nadie, ¿y esa chica que era tu novia? -.

¿Novia? – pareció no entender la pregunta, pero luego agregó – ah... esa chica, la verdad no le agradó mucho mi apellido... -.

Entonces... ¿ya no te gusta nadie? – aún no estaba satisfecho con sus respuestas, creo que esta curiosidad mía va a terminar traicionándome.

Nopes – respondió fríamente mientras se levantaba de la cama – está haciendo un poco de frío, será mejor que me vista-.

No quería que se separara de mi lado; la verdad ese siempre ha sido el peor de mis miedos, y en ese momento, esa noche, lo necesitaba demasiado. Aún no sé de dónde saqué el valor, pero tomé su mano y lo atraje hacia mí, y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y lo abracé. Todo ocurrió en un segundo, y lo poco que duró ese momento fue una eternidad para mí. Killua nunca ha sido bueno para demostrar sentimientos, pero yo sí. No temo demostrar lo que siento, por muy estúpido que pueda parecer. Lo sé, es cursi y tonto, pero no me importa, sólo quería estar con él, cerca, muy cerca.

Al apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho pude sentir los latidos de su corazón. Eran graves y calmados. Cerré los ojos para sentir mejor el abrazo, pero Killua rápidamente tomó mis brazos y me separó de él.

Gon... - al ver su rostro noté preocupación - ¿Seguro que estás bien? -.

A pesar de que le dije que sí, él no se convencía. Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado, talvés no fue buena idea tener esa conversación con él. Talvés no fue buena idea sentir lo que siento por él. Enamorarme de mi mejor amigo. Malditas hormonas que no me dejan tranquilo, que me hacen desvelarme pensando en él, y que me hacen sentirme incómodo y increíblemente bien al mismo tiempo cada vez que estoy a su lado.

Después de aquella conversación fue a recostarse, sin convencerse del todo. Es realmente terco. Esta mañana salió y ahora me encuentro en su cama; el mismo lugar donde nos encontramos anoche, luego de nuestra conversación. El mismo lugar donde estuvimos juntos y tan cerca como quise.

Mientras escribo siento su olor. Ese agradable olor entre que me mareaba anoche y que continúa haciéndolo.

Se escucha la puerta. Debe ser él cargado de golosinas. Será mejor que lo vaya a ayudar, cuando pueda escribiré lo que ocurrió aquí, que aún no me lo creo.

**Continuará...**

Listop!! Primer capítulo finalizado n.n. Ojalá haya gustado... costó escribir desde el punto de vista de Gon... pero bueno yo lo quise así u.ú.

Esop!! No ando comunicativa hoy!!

Reviews y todo eso n.n, ud. Ya sabe, 'submit review' ;), y gracias por volar con nosotros.

**Minasuka**


	2. Capítulo 2

Finalmente aquí está el segundo capítulo de uno de los fics más cebollas que he escrito últimamente...!! XD!!

Sé que me demoré mucho en actualizar... pero el colegio me tenía presionada!! Malditos aprovechadores!! o.ó!! Ya verán cuando sea presidenta, muahahaha!!!

Bueno, dejo de hablar estupideces, que se me cansa la neurona n.n

_Disclaimer:_ cada vez odio más esta parte... Hunter X Hunter no me pertenece, es de

Togashi-sama, al igual que Killua ;o;!

Ahora sí, el fic:

**Querido Diario**

_Gon's POV_

_Capítulo 2:_

_19 de Septiembre_

Finalmente he podido escribir de nuevo. Killua no había dejado el hotel desde que llegó con sus golosinas hace un par de días. Ahora creo que fue a buscar el segundo encargo porque, según me contó, no podían entregarle todas las cajas el mismo día.

¡¡Tantas cosas!! Desde aquella vez que entré en su habitación y escribí, hasta ahora, han ocurrido tantas cosas, y sólo por el hecho de que él esté involucrado en la mayoría de éstas, es que adquieren importancia.

La noche que comenzó a preguntarme sobre esa 'supuesta chica en la que estoy interesado' aún está presente en mi mente, pues me dejó con la imagen de un Killua preocupado por mí. Me quedé varios minutos pensando en qué habría pasado si le hubiera dicho algo, si le hubiese contado la verdad. 'No seas tonto, Gon', me repetía insistentemente; 'después de todo, lo que hiciste fue lo mejor'. Aún así, no podía dormir de los nervios, acaso, ¿él realmente sospecharía algo? No lograba quedarme tranquilo a decir verdad, y no podía dormir. Además, debo reconocerlo, en lo más profundo de mi ser, deseaba (y aún deseo) que él creyera que me gusta alguna chica. Talvés así demostraría alguna reacción, si es que por alguna casualidad él me corresponde. Sé que pensar todo esto es ilusionarme demasiado, pero no puedo evitarlo; es decir, somos amigos hace tanto y hemos pasado por tantas cosas, ¿por qué no?

Necesitaba comprobarlo. Estar seguro de que Killua no se había enfadado conmigo por no haberle dicho la verdad.

Me levanté con pesadez de la cama, y me dirigí a su habitación. Abrí la puerta lo más suavemente que pude y miré hacia dentro para ver si se encontraba en su cama; donde yo, minutos antes había estado. ¿Habrá notado eso? Claro que no, 'que estupideces piensas', me decía, mientras entraba sigilosamente y me quedaba de pie frente a la cama.

-K-Killua... - dije lo más suavemente que pude, intentando no despertarlo muy bruscamente.

-Mmmphhh... - era todo lo que él respondía, volteándose para darme la espalda y acomodándose luego.

-Killua... - seguí insistiendo, ya que si no hablaba con él, no podría dormir en toda la noche - ¿estás despierto? -.

-Mmmm... - observé como la montonera de cabellos blanquecinos se movían revoltosos en la almohada, hasta dejar ver un somnoliento rostro - ... ¿Gon? – dirigió su mirada hacia el reloj y luego hacia mí – son las 4 de la mañana, ¿qué es lo que pasa? -.

-Killua... ¿estás enojado? – .

-¿Por qué habría de estarlo? – preguntó ya, incorporándose y mirándome a los ojos. Sentí mi cara arder, ¿y si podía leer mis pensamientos en aquel momento?

-Cuando te viniste a dormir... no sé, parecías enfadado – en ese momento me quedé sin palabras. Todas aquellas dudas que tenía en aquel momento y que no me dejaban dormir, ahora me parecían simples estupideces.

-Claro que no – respondió él con una sonrisa – ¡ya sé qué es lo que te sucede! Esa chica te gusta demasiado, mira lo sensible que te has puesto, pensar que me enojaría por algo así... -.

-Entonces... ¿no estás enojado? – seguí preguntando. Sé que esta curiosidad mía va a terminar por volverse en mi contra.

Soltó un breve suspiro de fastidio y no me respondió más volteándose para dormir; mientras yo me quedé ahí observándolo en la oscuridad. Tantas cosas pasaban por mi mente en ese momento, y ninguna de ellas podía expresarlas; al menos, creí que jamás tendría el valor de decir alguna de ellas, pero luego de unos segundos mirándolo, brotó de mis labios:

-¿Puedo dormir contigo? –

Silencio. No podía creer lo que acababa de hacer, sentí como si las palabras resonaran en la oscura habitación, y por un momento creí que iluminaba todo el lugar con el color rojo fosforescente de mi rostro.

Killua se volteó para mirarme extrañado; era obvio. Ambos estábamos crecidos ya y no éramos unos niños que dormían juntos; habíamos cambiado.

-D-digo... como antes nos divertíamos tanto durmiendo juntos – dije intentando excusarme – a-además... prometo no moverme mucho...-.

Genial. Todo aquello hacía que mi rostro se pusiera como un tomate, o un farol rojo, e incluso un semáforo.... Ahora podrían llamarme Gon el semáforo.

-Bueno...- escuché de pronto, proveniente de la cama – mientras te calles y me dejes dormir...-. Es cierto; llevaba ahí como media hora hablándole, luego de despertarlo a las cuatro de la madrugada, y lo único que quería él era dormir. Pero una oportunidad así no se desperdicia, ¡claro que no!

Agradecí, sin siquiera intentas disimular mi alegría, y me acerqué al otro lado de la cama. Me acosté como pude, intentando no moverme mucho para no despertarlo, quedando completamente inmóvil, de espaldas mirando el techo. Aquello no era precisamente muy romántico, pero era más de lo que esperaba esa noche. Cerré mis ojos intentando dormir, pero no podía. Escuchaba la calmada respiración de Killua a menos de un metro de mí, y sin poder evitarlo, dirigí mi vista hacia él.

Sus blancos cabellos estaban desordenados, impidiéndome ver su rostro. Quise acomodarlos con mi mano para poder observarlo, pero seguramente lo sentiría. Además se encontraba dándome la espalda... no creo que pudiese ver su cara de todas formas.

Sentía el _tic-tac_ del reloj de la habitación mientras los minutos pasaban. ¿Por qué no llegaba el maldito sueño? Intenté acomodarme como pude... es bastante difícil si intento no despertar a mi amigo. Giré mi cuerpo de manera que quedé frente a su espalda; mala idea. Observé como ésta subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración; aún más mala idea. Todo esto me estaba llevando a algo... bueno_, malo, _al menos algo que no produce un amigo a otro. ¡¡Demonios, detesto las hormonas!!

Intenté dejar de pensar en eso, y dejé que mi vista vagara por el lugar. Lamentablemente no había mucho que ver en aquella oscuridad, y el hecho de que él estuviera cerca de mío no dejaba que me distrajera; algo me hacía querer concentrarme en él. La situación me afectaba en más de un sentido, pero no quería alejarme de ninguna manera de su lado.

Volví a acomodarme, repito _acomodarme,_ya que la mejor forma en que podía estar, era cerca suyo. Me acerqué hasta quedar a unos centímetros de él y apoyé mi frente en su espalda. No necesitaba más, el tenerlo así de cerca fue suficiente; sintiendo su aroma haciendo que el sueño comenzara a invadirme.

-¿Qué haces? – escuché de pronto, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

-Es que... - me quedé en blanco. ¿Qué podía decirle? No existía en el mundo explicación alguna para mi comportamiento, ¿o si?

-Gon... - continuó él, como si de pronto entendiera lo que me sucedía – Mañana vamos a ver qué hacer con esa chica, mira cómo te tiene -.

Sólo asentí y traté de dormir en aquella posición. Es cierto; mira cómo me tienes, Killua, y lo peor es que no tienes idea. Después hablaríamos de eso, además yo sólo quería quedarme así, sintiendo su respiración pausada junto con los latidos de su corazón.

-Buenas noches, Killua – dije antes de cerrar los ojos y hundir mi rostro en su espalda, deseando que la noche fuese eterna.

-Buenas noches, Gon – respondió medio dormido, sin intentar sacarme de mi posición tan cómoda que había adquirido. Yo no sabía se alegrarme por el hecho de que fuera tan bueno conmigo, o sentirme estúpido por que me dejara estar así sólo por una chica. Creo que fue una mezcla de ambas cosas.

Me dormí con su aroma y con el compás de los latidos de su corazón. Dios, me he enamorado de él.

Al día siguiente evadí el tema.

Después de todo, no creo que se lo diga, al menos no en esta vida. No podría volver a ver a la cara luego de un no como respuesta. Y al no confesárselo, me permito a mí mismo, mantener una pequeña esperanza, después de todo, es lo último que se pierde, ¿verdad?

_23 de Septiembre_

Me he resfriado. Parece que hay un virus dando vuelta en esta ciudad; he visto a varias personas enfermas también.

Killua se burla de mí cuando estornudo, dice que me veo gracioso. ¿Por qué me mira cuando estornudo?

_30 de Septiembre_

Esta semana he estado en cama. El resfriado ha empeorado y Killua no me permite levantarme. Dice que si un día me descubre levantado, me obligará a tomar aquella medicina de mal sabor que Leorio recomendó.

Por lo mismo hemos venido a este lugar, un pequeño departamento que arrienda una mujer; la Srta. Yuuko. Killua dice que es mejor estar en un lugar más cálido como un hogar, que en un simple cuarto de hotel, cuando uno se siente enfermo. Genial; calor es lo que menos necesito, especialmente cuando él está cerca de mí.

En este momento está preparándome su famosa 'receta de la familia Zaoldyeck para resfriados' según él. Creo que se molestó un poco cuando me reí de aquello; la verdad no sólo el nombrecito me causó gracia, sino que además estoy feliz de que se preocupe tanto por mí.

La Srta. Yuuko acaba de llegar, y encontró la casa llena de humo. Creo que va a enseñarle a cocinar a Killua una verdadera receta para resfriados.

No puedo dejar de pensar en lo feliz que me hace estar a su lado, y en todo aquello que me hace sentir. Aunque al principio fue una extraña sensación, con el tiempo he aprendido a aceptarlo. Él me gusta, me hace latir el corazón a una gran velocidad, y hace que con sólo verlo pueda freír un huevo por el calor. Pero los dos somos hombres, y él tenía una novia; lo que me llenó de tristeza; jamás se interesaría en mí, y mucho menos preferiría estar conmigo que con un chica, especialmente cuando encuentre una con la que quiera vivir. Ese será el peor momento de mi vida, no podré soportar que me deje.

Es por eso, que he decidido mantener esto en secreto. Al menos así podré estar a su lado, sin tener que temer mirarlo a los ojos, y sin tener que sufrir por un rechazo. En silencio y en paz.

Puedo sentir el olor a sopa, seguramente ya han terminado de cocinar.

Será mejor que guarde esto.

**Continuará...**

_Notas de Minasuka: _Terminé el segundo capítulo!! Es cierto! o.o, el que no me cree, que vuelva a leer TOOODO lo de arriba n.ñ!!

Bueno, hoy es domingo, mañana lunes (nah! O.O! soy síquica!) y hay clases, son las 00:33 am y debo dormir..., pero el deber llama!!

Me encanta responder reviews n.n!!, así que no me aguanto y comienzo:

**sakurita-chan: **que bueno que te sientas identificada caurita!! Creo que yo también, un poco. Ojalá te haya gustado la continuación y que la espera haya valido la pena n.n! Y que no me pegues una pataa en mi ano o.o!

**misatito:** Como que te riés con los términos? Son la ley mis términos!!, o sea los de Gon!! Ambos!! O.ó! Bueno, bueno, lee mejor caurita, que este cabro sigue igual de enrollao que en un principio y tiene pa rato.

**Kita-eX-dream: **ucha que me cuesta escribir tu nombre... Amigui!! hermANO trillANO!! Claro que babeé con esa escena, pa que crei que la hice?? Digo, nononon era parte de la historia, no pa mi o.o... ni yo me creo esa XD. Gracias por leer!! nOn.

**K-chan: **Ano distraído!! Amigui!! Ucha que tiempo que no te veo en msn!!

Yo también amo a Gon caura!! Y quiero ser su ano!! Hohohohoh XD!! No pregunten pa qué o.o.

**Aoi-Hikawa: **Que weno que te haya gustado tanto! Así dan ganas de seguir escribiendo T.T!! Disfruta tu pc nuevo!! No como una que no tiene ni uno propio U.U.

**takerito kawaii: **Me alegra que te haya gustado mi fic. Omití la parte donde llega Killua, la verdad... se dedicó a comer sus golosinas y creo que esa escena es tan conocida..., pero no te preocupes, en algún momento describiré cómo come sin compartir nada a nadie n.n!!

**Chibi-Poio: **Yo también taba disfrutando la escenda d la toaia!! Pobre Gon, cómo sufre!! Yo lo reemplazaría pa que no sufra tanto!! Me sacrificaré!! XDDD

Amigui!! Tanto tiempo caurita!! Será mejor que leas este capítulo!, ya que no puedo decirte x msn, no sé cómo te enterarás o.o. Pero bue, todo en su debido momento, ya nos volveremos a ver!! ;o;

**HikariNimo: **La verdad... si!! Ucha que es complicado este Gon! Pero aunque sea más difícil escribir desde su punto de vista, es más entretenido!! Al menos cuando está con Killua y lo hago sufrir muahahaha. Gracias por leer, y ojalá te haya gustado el capítulo.

**Faye: **Ya que me obligaste, tuve que actualizar, o.o, aunque se demoró como 2 meses (tanto?! O.O) en causar efecto la obligación XD. Ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo n.n

**Lady Yaoi**: Si, Gon es muy cursi, pero hay que entenderlo, se trata de KILLUA n.n!! Quién no sería así? Bueno, gracias por leer y que weno que te haya gustado.

**Xan: **tan corto el review? Así no dan ganas de responderte cabrita!! Me arruinas mi inspiración!! ;o;!! Sólo porque ando de buenas te respondo n.n!! Pero no sé que responderte... o.o. Ya mejor, déjame uno más largo esta vez! XD. Eso.

**Niahxer: **Que bueno que te haya gustado!! Ojalá este capítulo también te guste, y gracias por leer!! Así dan ganas de actualizar.

Listo!! Ya me están sacando de aquí que mañana debo ir al colegio!!

Así que los dejo, esperando que lean, y por supuesto un pequeño recuerdito (no material... aunque no me desagradan n.n!!), un review!! Así sé que alguien lee esta cutión y no me toy desvelando pro las puras!! O.

Cualquier cosa, les dejo mi mail: , pa que me apoyen sicológicamente diciéndome que esto no es tiempo perdido ni naa n.n

Así que a reviewar!! (término también conocido como 'dejar reviews')

**Minasuka**


	3. Capítulo 3

Lo prometido es deuda! Finalmente, logré sacar el capítulo 3 de este fic! Siento la demora, es sólo que… Gon es un niño demasiado complicado para sus cosas o.ó!

Weno, como sea, ya está aquí! Dejen de buscar desesperadamente, que la actualización ha shegado!

Bueno, este capítulo va dedicado a… mí XD. Nah, mentira, sólo quería ver cómo se veía n.n! Va parar todos aquellos que tuvieron la paciencia de esperar que yo actualizase! (Bueno, y si no la tuvieron, igual esperaron muahahaha XD).

_Disclaimer: _Nada de HxH me pertenece, ni aunque confíe en el corazón de las cartas ni aunque escriba muchos fics u.u; todo le pertenece a Togashi-sama!

Ahora, el fic:

**Querido Diario**

_Gon's Pov_

Capítulo 3:

_10 Octubre_

No había notado lo rápido que pasa el tiempo. Hace ya bastante que no escribo; pero no fue porque nada ocurriese, todo lo contrario, sino porque no encontraba el momento para hacerlo.

Finalmente me han descubierto.  
Ocurrió la última vez que escribí hasta hoy. Acababa de terminar y me proponía guardar este diario, cuando apareció la Srta. Yuuko con el remedio casero en sus manos. No pude hacer más que sonrojarme (aún recuerdo lo caliente que llegué a sentir mi rostro) e intentar ocultar el objeto bajo una almohada lo más rápido que pude.

Ella sólo rió ante mi gran acto reflejo y se sentó en los pies de la cama, luego de dejarme la sopa en mi regazo para que pudiese tomarla.

-No te preocupes, no le diré a nadie – dijo amablemente, haciéndome sentir aún más estúpido. Cómo no noté que venía hacia acá? Genial, debe haber sido por andar pensando en otras cosas… - y… ¿qué tanto escribías?

-N-nada, sólo… cosas… - fue todo lo que respondí, mientras me sentía la persona más estúpida del mundo.

Durante un par de minutos hubo un silencio bastante incómodo; en el cual aproveché de tomarme la sopa como pretexto para no tener que hablar con ella. La Srta. Yuuko es una persona muy buena y agradable, pero no me sentía muy a gusto contándole lo que escribía en el diario; quien sabe cómo reaccionaría.

Luego de que yo terminara y me quedara sin nada que ocupara mi boca y me impidiera hablar, me preguntó si me había gustado. Asentí, energéticamente; la verdad ya comenzaba a sentirme mejor. – Me alegra, verás… la verdad… - se acercó hacia mi oído, como intentando decirme algo a escondidas – la verdad, la preparó Killua, porque dijo que prefería cocinártela él, pero no quería que supieras -.

Sentí como me sonrojaba, y agradecí que Killua estuviese en la cocina aún.

El silencio incómodo volvió a hacerse presente, hasta que, por suerte, apareció mi amigo en la puerta, con una mirada llena de satisfacción. Al parecer, el hecho de que me haya tomado lo que él preparó le agradó mucho. Si supiera que todo lo que él hace me gusta, talvés estaría aún más feliz.

-Gracias – le dije, y él sólo miró a la Srta. Yuuko luego de mirarme a mí.

-Agradécele a ella, mejor – fue lo que respondió antes de retirarse nuevamente, con un leve sonrojo.  
Siempre ha sido así cada vez que se avergüenza por algo lo oculta, al igual que en ese momento; pues volvió rápidamente a la cocina.

La Srta. Yuuko vio cómo se cerraba la puerta tras Killua, y dirigió su vista a mí con una sonrisa. Yo intentaba mirar hacia cualquier otro lado, pensando alguna excusa para_ aquello _que tenía oculto bajo la almohada.

-No te preocupes – dijo de pronto, como adivinando mis pensamientos – no le diré nada -.

Luego de decir eso, se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, llevando consigo el plato.

Esperé en la misma posición en la que me encontraba (no muy cómoda la verdad), hasta escuchar la puerta de la entrada cerrarse.  
Suspiré aliviado. Ya se había ido.

Fui un idiota! Estaba tan preocupado por que Killua no me descubriese, que dejé que otra persona si lo hiciera! Ahora qué le iba a decir para que no pensara algo extraño sobre mi?

_15 Octubre_

Hoy no ha dejado de llover desde la mañana.  
A pesar de que me siento muy bien (Killua todos los días me ha preparado el remedio); él no me deja salir del departamento. Que el clima está muy frió, dice.

No es que me aburra estar con él; eso jamás. Es sólo que no soporto estar encerrado en un solo lugar mucho tiempo.  
Pero, ahora que lo veo en la cocina, preparándome algo; si lo pienso bien, mientras esté a su lado, creo que no me molesta tanto.

_21 Octubre_

Después de todo, talvés no fue tan malo que ella me descubriese. Es como si hubiese sabido algo con sólo ver el diario.

Ha llovido tres días sin parar, y hoy apenas se está aclarando.  
Anoche fue cuando peor estuvo la lluvia, y lo sé, porque estuve ahí afuera; ambos estuvimos.

Killua había salido a buscar _provisiones, _lo que para él significa que sus chocolates se habían acabado. Yo, por mi parte, no podía dejar de sentirme desesperado. Quería salir, necesitaba ir afuera. No me importaba la lluvia, sólo quería respirar aire del exterior, y sentirme libre, fuera de este apartamento.

Esperé a que pasaran un par de horas, para asegurarme que él no volvería pronto, y salí del departamento.

En el camino, me crucé con la Srta. Yuuko, quien me miró extrañada, y luego volvió a lo que estaba haciendo. La verdad, creo que me asustó un poco la idea de que pudiese hacer algo para detenerme, pero no fue así. Pensé que quizás no le tomó importancia a todo el asunto.

El frío afuera era terrible.  
Me reproché en el momento que me encontraba en plena calle; por no haber recordado llevar nada para abrigarme, y mucho menos un paraguas. Bueno, ya era muy tarde como para devolverme, no fuera a encontrarme con Killua; además, se sentía bastante agradable la lluvia cayendo sobre mí.

Me quedé ahí, de pie, sintiendo las gotas caer sobre mi cuerpo, sin siquiera notar la hora que era.  
Quizás debí haber vuelto al apartamento al sentir los pies fríos; o talvés cuando ya no podía dejar de tiritar, pero sólo quería quedarme ahí, pensando en nada, sólo estar así.

De pronto escuché que alguien llamaba mi nombre, sacándome de mi ensoñación. Me volteé y vi a Killua, con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.  
Al verlo, mi corazón se aceleró ¿Qué hacía ahí? Como supo que yo…? Y recordé la Srta. Yuuko! Ella debe haberle hecho saber que yo me había escapado.

-Gon! – escuché que volvía a llamarme, mientras se acercaba a mí. Noté que su voz se había endurecido y su rostro, antes preocupado, denotaba enfado. – Qué demonios haces así, aquí?.

-K-Killua, yo… - intenté excusarme, pero las palabras no salían.

-Eres un idiota – fue todo lo que dijo, antes de poner el paraguas que traía, sobre ambos.

-Lo siento… - me disculpé. Lo que menos quería era que se enojara conmigo por una estupidez. – Es sólo que… quería salir…-.

-Lo sé – respondió fríamente – pero pudiste esperar a que yo llegase-. Asentí nervioso. Tenía razón; pero en el fondo no creo que me hubiese dejado salir aunque fuera con él. –Además –agregó de pronto – veo que tampoco te preocupaste de abrigarte por lo menos -.

Era cierto. No había notado el frío que hacía (gracias al hecho de que _él_ estuviera tan cerca de mí), a pesar de estar temblando como condenado.  
Me miró reprochándome; y, mientras murmuraba algo incomprensible, se quitó su abrigo, antes de colocármelo sobre los hombros.  
Sentí como mi rostro ardía, al contacto de la prenda. Y me sonrojé aún más cuando ciertos pensamientos cruzaron por mi mente. Su olor me hacía sentir mareado, y exageradamente feliz. Talvés alguien lo había mandado a buscarme, o quizás vino por iniciativa propia, no lo sabía, ni mucho menos me interesaba; lo que importaba era el hecho de que estaba ahí conmigo, a mi lado, cuidándome, protegiéndome.

Me envolví aún más en su abrigo mientras caminábamos, y al acercarme a él, noté que temblaba levemente. Era de esperarse, después de todo, sólo llevaba ropa ligera bajo el gran abrigo. Sonreí ampliamente, al tiempo que tomaba su brazo entre los míos. Me miró sorprendido.

-Así no nos dará frío a ninguno de los dos –respondí inocentemente, mientras veía cómo él devolvía mi sonrisa con una suya. No podía dejar de agradecer el hecho de que fuera un solo paraguas. Era una excusa perfecta para estar cerca suyo.

-Por qué sólo trajiste un paraguas? – pregunté sin poder evitarlo. Siempre he sido muy curioso y no puedo impedir que las preguntas se me escapen.

-Ahora que lo mencionas… - dijo, como recordando – sólo me pasó uno, aunque sabía que venía a buscarte a ti -.

-Quién? – continué preguntando.

-Cómo que quién? – me miró extrañado – que no lo imaginas? La Srta. Yuuko me dijo que no te había encontrado en el apartamento, estaba muy preocupada -.

Ella? Ella le había dicho que no estaba? Y por qué? Además, si me vio salir sin ningún paraguas, por qué sólo le entregó uno a Killua?  
No entendía nada.

-Jejejeje… - escuché de pronto de los labios de Killua – Gon, no te das cuenta- lo miré sin comprender nada – estaba muy preocupada, ella… jejeje, querido amigo, eres todo un casanova… -.

-Eh? – comprendí qué era lo que él pensaba – de que hablas? Claro que no!

-Hey, hey! No te preocupes, talvés sea una mujer un poco mayor, pero es bastante bonita -.

Sólo pude mirarlo con el ceño fruncido, intentando hacer que me creyese, pero por lo visto no funcionó, él sólo continuaba riéndose.

-Ki-Killua…- decidí cambiar el tema – entonces… la próxima vez, podemos salir juntos…?

Me miró por unos segundos, como sin comprender. Luego sonrió amablemente y noté un leve sonrojo en su rostro.

-Claro Gon, claro -. Sonreí en agradecimiento, y nuevamente se sonrojó y desvió la vista – pero para eso, debes prometerme que te quedarás en cama hasta que yo te diga -.

-Por supuesto!

Continuamos caminando, hasta llegar al edificio. Killua se detuvo frente a la entrada y noté como una sonrisa triunfadora se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Mira quien te está esperando – dijo, al tiempo que señalaba hacia el frente.

Levanté la vista hacia donde apuntaba, y vi a la Srta. Yuuko quien nos miraba complacida.  
Noté mi proximidad con Killua y me alejé bruscamente. Ella sólo rió suave y luego de saludarnos a ambos se retiró.

La miré por un instante, mientras volvía a asirme del brazo de mi amigo; pero éste intentó soltarse.

-Gon, aquí dentro no hace tanto frío – dijo, logrando finalmente que me separara de él - además, no le darás una buena impresión si te ve así conmigo-.

Se encaminó hacia nuestro apartamento, mientras continuaba riéndose. Ahora él creía algo que no era. Suspiré fastidiado. Por qué siempre entiende las cosas al revés?

Mientras intentaba comprender su extraño raciocinio, noté cómo ella me observaba con una extraña sonrisa, como si pudiese saber lo que estaba pensando en ese momento.  
Noté cómo en una de sus manos sostenía otro paraguas; después de todo, si tenía otro más para pasarle a Killua…

Su sonrisa se amplió y dirigió su vista a él, quien se encontraba abriendo la puerta, y no lograba verla. Luego volvió su mirada hacia mí, y finalmente entró en un apartamento.  
Me quedé helado.  
Ella… ella sabía!

Aún no sé cómo supo. Pero, luego del incidente con el paraguas, al parecer ella desea ayudarme, quien sabe, sólo espero que todo esto sirva de algo.

**Continuará….**

_Notas:_ Terminé! Costó, pero se pudo! Si se pudo, si se pudo!  
Y… eso o.o. No tengo nada que comentar, porque no recuerdo que fue lo último que comenté en el capítulo pasado (hace cuanto tiempo fue? XD). Pero bueh, lo de siempre, gracias por leer! Y dejen reviews amiwis!

Ahora, a responder reviews!

**Niahxer**: Que por qué lo mira? Bueno, por mi parte me encanta ver a la gente cuando estornuda porque ponen caras graciosas… quizás sea por lo mismo n.n! Gracias por leer!

**Rei-chan Makoto: **Gracias por leer! Ojalá este capítulo también te guste, porque uta que me esforcé XD.

**Chibi-Poio: **Querida amiwi, tienes el record de los reviews más largos que me han dejado XD. Weno, como verás Killua no es tan abiloso y aún no cacha que están hablando de él, además metió a la otra mina en el cuento! O.o! Juas juas, helado para ti!

**K-chan**: También fue mi parte favorita la de la cama! Oh si hasta me gustó escribirla muahahaha. Pero creo que me ha gustao más escribir esta de la shuvia n.n!

**takerito kawaii: **Aquí hubo un poco más de contacto físico, no? Después de todo, hacia frio ;). Y, si, al final me demoré con el capítulo, pero ojalá haya valido la pena.

**Xan-chan: **Así es, pequeña plebeya, jojojo a su majestad le gustan así los reviews, largos y sin ningún contenido XD. Igual, ahora te avisé sobre este capítulo así que no puedes alegar, así que déjame otro review decente n.n!

**+Faye: **Bueno, a ti también te digo, aquí hubo más contacto físico, no? T.T! Y al menos, Gon esta vez hizo algo bien y se arrimó al bracito de Killua, si no es naa de tonto el niño XD.

**Aoi Hikawa: **Amiwi, finalmente aquí ta el capítulo! Y qué quieres que te diga… ta yiko yiko! Menos mal que me dejaste review cabrita! Que sino… pompompom yiko yiko y too o.ó! XD.

**lady yaoi: **A quién no le gustaría ser cuidada por Killua? Quién no quisiera ser Gon? Si hasta fue a buscarlo en la lluvia, uta que es lindo él! Gracias por leer!

**Kita:** (descubrí que es más fácil escribir así tu nik! XD). Uta pa variar andai dejando reviews 0 aporte o.ó. Apuesto que es por culpa de los pinwinos… nonono si yo sabía que así se iba a poner la cosa, y una cosa lleva a otra y depue te vamo a ver bailando en el pupitre de atrá del aula 69 y too…, si mi respuesta también es 0 aporte, pero ta bem n.n!

**gael: **Bueno, me demoré bastante en actualizar, pero aquí está Así que ojalá te guste, y gracias por leer!

Oh my… terminé? Terminé! Uta que besho es too!  
Bueno, ahora… ahora me voy n.n!

Pero…! Un review a esta pobre ninia que sin ellos no actualiza (muahahaha XD), así que ya saben ;).  
Gracias por leer!

**Minasuka.**


	4. Capítulo 4

Wa que me demoré en artualizars!

Pero bueno, tienen que aguantar de todas maneras muahaha XD

_Disclaimer:_ mmm ña o.ó todo pertenece a Togashi-sama u.ú

**Querido Diario**

_Gon's POV_

Capítulo 4:

_30 de Octubre_

Pensaba que el hecho de que la Srta. Yuuko lo supiera me molestaría; pero no es así. Al contrario, creo que he encontrado en ella una confidente.

La primera vez que hablé con ella fue todo menos incómodo, era como si ella sintiera lo mismo por alguien más.

Recuerdo haber estado reuniendo valor durante toda la mañana, para hablarle (obviamente, con el permiso de Killua, quien no me permitía salir de la cama excepto para ir al baño... muy sobre-protector creo yo), y finalmente; en la tarde logré hacerlo.

Me dirigí tembloroso a su departamento y toqué la puerta. Oí un 'ya voy' desde dentro y suspiré hondamente varias veces, mientras sentía los pasos acercarse.

'Gon!' exclamó ella, al momento de abrirme 'creí que nunca vendrías, ven, adelante' dijo, abriendo la puerta totalmente.

Me quedé un momento fuera, pensando. Cómo es eso? Que nunca vendría? Vendría? Por qué supuso que vendría? Acaso soy tan predecible?

'G-gracias...' recuerdo haber dicho, antes de entrar y ver... su departamento.

Era enorme! Es decir, bueno, ella es la que arrienda, pero, en comparación con el departamento de Killua y mío (aún me sonrojo al decirlo... _nuestro_ departamento) es mucho más grande!

'Quieres tomar algo?' oí que me hablaba, sacándome de mi ensoñación 'un té, jugo, algo?'

Negué con la cabeza, no sé por qué no me salía la voz.  
Luego de un incómodo silencio me senté frente a ella, quien jugueteaba con su cabello; lo que, aun no sé la razón, me molestaba. Era como si ella estuviese esperando esto hacía mucho! No soy predecible!

'Entonces...?' me dijo, creo que ya se estaba aburriendo.

'Entonces... qué?' respondí. No fue la mejor respuesta, pero qué más iba a decir! Estaba nervioso! Ella sabía lo que yo sentía por mi mejor amigo, y se encontraba frente a mí, esperando que le hablara de ello? Está loca!

'Te gusta tu amigo?'

'Me gusta Killua!'

'...'

'...'

'Pff!' levanté la vista sin entender... qué le pasaba? 'Wahahahaha XD hahahahaha' oía y veía como se tapaba las boca con ambas manos, intentando (en vano) contener la risa.

'Qué es tan gracioso!' pregunté, sintiendo mis mejillas arder. Había contado mi secreto más profundo, y ella... se ríe!

'Na hahaha nada...' respondió, secándose una lagrima 'es sólo que...'

'Qué?'

'Bueno, lo dices tan emocionado' finalmente había calmado su risita 'es muy lindo de tu parte...'

La miré sin entender. Lindo? Lindo! LINDO! Qué tiene de lindo?

'Bueno, bueno, como sea... de qué quieres hablar?' me preguntó, sonriendo, como si aquella fuera una charla entre amigas. Amigas! Un momento, no soy su amiga! Digo, amigO! Ni nada, sólo eh... alguien que vive en un departamento que ella arrienda, nada más!

'Cómo que de qué!' pregunté enojado, y rojo (aunque no creo que haya sido por la rabia) 'De eso mismo!'

'Sólo de eso?' me miró perpleja 'creí que era algo más... mmm complicado...'

'Es complicado!' respondí, harto ya de que hablara como si se tratara de algo tan simple.

'Por qué?' siguió preguntando 'digo, él te gusta, tú le gustas, se llevan muy bien y se quieren mucho, qué más quieres?'

'Qué más quiero! Pero si soy hombre! Él también! A él el gustan las chicas, ya tuvo una novia! Y también..! Un momento...' me detuve, procesando lo que ella acababa de decirme 'Que yo le gusto?'

'Claro' respondió.

Me quedé un momento congelado pensando... y si fuese cierto? Y si él realmente me quería? Sentía él lo mismo que yo por él? Era correspondido? Si era así... sería todo tan bello! Paseos infinitos tomados de la mano, un departamento al que podamos llamar nuestro, besos apasionados, noches desenfrenadas de lujuria... mmm... tantas cosas que podríamos hacer!

'Ejem...' escuché de pronto, haciéndome volver a la realidad, y notar un hilillo de sangre brotando de mis narices 'él se nota que se preocupa por ti, y te cuida mucho, debes ser muy importante, no?'

La miré desilusionado, mientras tomaba un pañuelo que me ofrecía para limpiar la sangre. Ella estaba confundiendo la amistad que teníamos con algo más. Sé que Killua y yo somos muy buenos amigos, pero... él mismo me confesó que no le gustaba nadie. Quise hacerle saber su error, pero no pude.

'Ya deberías irte' me dijo 'mira la hora, seguramente Killua debe estar preocupado' terminó, sonriéndome amablemente.

'No...' respondí con un suspiro 'no creo que le importe..., además...' la miré con un sonrojo que me calentaba hasta las orejas 'quisiera preguntarte algunas cosas'.

'Cómo qué?' preguntó, como si estuviese esperando eso. Otra vez con lo de predecible!

'Bueno...' vamos Gon! Olvida el sonrojo! Olvida la vergüenza! 'Cómo... cómo se siente... b-b-besar?'

Me miró extrañada. Tal vez no debí preguntar! Creerá que soy un fenómeno! Es decir, que me guste un chico que es un asesino no es para nada raro, pero que no haya besado, eso es anormal! A-N-O-R-M-A-L! Tengo 17 años y aún no beso a nadie! Qué patético suena, pero... pero! No es que yo no quiera, es sólo... Argh! No puedo explicarlo, está bien? No hay razón y punto!

'Besar?' repitió. Por qué tenía que repetir esa palabra! Vamos Gon, eres un chico grande ya, no tienes por qué intimidarte ante una palabrita tan minúscula! 'Aún no...?'

'No!' respondí, apretando los ojos y los puños con fuerza 'No! Aún no he besado a nadie!' sentía como el maldito sonrojo seguía presente y cada vez más notorio 'Y yo... yo quiero besarlo! Deseo hace mucho besarlo y saber qué se siente posar los labios de alguien sobre otra persona, y que esa persona sea él! Él y nadie más!'

Ahí sí se estaba riendo. De mí! Se reía de mí y mi patetismo! La miré enfadado, esto es un tema serio!

'P-posar hahaha XD!' repetía una y otra vez como si fuese algo gracioso. Sí! Dije posar, algún problema? 'G-Gon... no se trata sólo de posar, sabías?'

La miré aún más insultado que antes.

'C-claro que sé!' respondí 's-s-sé que también va la l-l-le-lengua...' cada vez bajé más la voz, sintiéndome un idiota. Bien Gon, te sabes la teoría, y la práctica? También es importante!

'Ya veo...' respondió, como disculpándose por lo anterior 'bueno, es muy normal que quieras eso, después de todo te gusta mucho, por lo que veo'.

Asentí, aún nervioso; pero cada vez me sentía más relajado. Era como si hubiese encontrado alguien a quien expresarle mis dudas y pensamientos. Como un diario-persona... mmm no suena bien, tal vez no, mejor no. Sólo una amiga, con eso es suficiente.

Me dio algunos consejos sobre el tema (que no anotaré aquí por miedo a que alguien los lea... pero si tomé notas y llevo el papel conmigo siempre, nunca se sabe!), y luego continué preguntando.

Finalmente, alguien aclaraba mis dudas, e incluso me daba algunas ideas de cómo (aún me sonrojo de sólo pensar en ello!) seducirlo.

Me despedí de ella agradecido, prometiéndole ir a visitarla apenas ocurriese algo o tuviera más dudas.  
Salí sin siquiera mirar la hora, pero debía ser tarde ya, porque hacía mucho frío y la noche estaba realmente oscura.

Abrí lentamente la puerta de entrada, esperando no hacer mucho ruido, ya que prometí a Killua volver antes del anochecer, pero se me hizo demasiado tarde. No creí que me quedaría tanto tiempo hablando con la Srta. Yuuko sobre, bueno..., _el tema_.

Cerré la puerta tras de mí esperando no despertar a mi amigo, a quien vi echado sobre la mesa.

Tragué saliva dificultosamente, pensado si debía hacer lo que tenía planeado o no; pero finalmente me decidí. Hacía rato venía pensándolo y debía ser firme en mis decisiones, como todo un hombre!

Paso a paso, sentía latir mi corazón acelerado, mientras me acercaba cada vez más a él.

Me detuve a su lado, de pie, mientras él seguía echado como si no me notara. Te haces el difícil, eh? Bien bien, ya verás, prepárate.

'K-K-Killuaaaa...' dije con un hilo de voz, esperando su respuesta que no llegó, sólo un simple 'Mmmhh?' de su parte.

Tomé aire un par de trescientas veces y continué hablando, esperando que no se riera de mí ni me rechazara.

'Tú...' _Tu-tum Tu-tum_ 'tú me..._' Tu-tum Tu-tum_ 'me... gustas'.

Lo dije!  
Finalmente lo había dicho! Mis mejillas ardían, mi corazón estaba desbocado, pero lo había dicho! Siguiendo los consejos de la Srta. Yuuko, dejé de temer y me atreví! Ajá! Soy increíble, soy Gon, soy...un idiota!

Estaba... estaba dormido! Aaargh! Killua maldito! Estabas durmiendo y no me avistaste, y yo aquí, sufriendo por nada! Cómo no me di cuenta antes!

Me senté pesadamente sobre una silla frente a él, notando que incluso salía un hilillo de baba de su boca. Cómo no vi eso? Como sea, ya era tarde y había estado complicándome con nada. Al menos, había sentido lo que era declararse, cómo pretendo hacerlo si estando él dormido me costó tanto? Quizás deba esperar un poco más, no sé.

'Idiooota' le dije a su rostro dormido, soñando quién sabe qué cosas, sin haber sabido jamás de mi declaración fallida.

Junto a él había un plato de sopa fría ya. Vaya, debe haberse quedado dormido luego de haber comido tanto chocolate y no alcanzó a tomarse la sopa ni nada. Sonreí para mis adentros, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago. Killua maldito! No sé qué haré si no llegas a corresponderme un día! Ya verás, te ataré y luego...

'Y luego...' comencé a pensar en voz alta 'y luego... te desataré, creo' Bien. Lo mejor era terminar la idea ahí. Killua estaba presente y podía despertarse en cualquier momento, no quiero que me vea en una escena comprometedora y que se burle de mí el resto de mi vida.

Me senté frente a él, apoyado en mi brazos, mirándolo dormir. Sentí arder mis mejillas, no puedo creer que me guste tanto! Es decir, me dediqué a mirar su rostro pacífico mientras dormía y fijarme en cada detalle que pude. Quién sabe cuándo pueda volver a verlo así, sin estar comiendo o gritando alguna cosa, o sin que esté viendo ese maldito aparato de televisión, cómo lo odio, a veces pareciera que lo quisiera más que a mí.

Bueno, bueno, preferí mirarlo a él en vez de pensar estupideces. Observé sus cabellos blanquecinos cayendo desordenadamente sobre su rostro como siempre lo han hecho y como siempre me han gustado. Sus ojos cerrados, su nariz respingada... me gustaría... tocarla.

Sin pensarlo dos veces acerqué mi dedo a su nariz y la toqué. Tenía restos de chocolate sobre ésta y pude saborearlo. Pensé en algo, y decidido a hacerlo, me paré de la silla y acerqué mi rostro al suyo.

_Cómo se sentirá... un beso_, pensaba, mientras comenzaba a sentir su aliento sobre mis labios.

'Mmmhhh...' escuché de pronto. Acaso... estaría despertando? Me alejé lo más rápido que pude de su rostro, rojo como un tomate, regañándome por haberme dejado llevar. Y si me hubiese descubierto!

'Mhhh... G-Gon? Escuché su voz llamar mi nombre, y me volteé para verlo 'Ya llegaste'. Y dicho esto, se incorporó sobre la silla, restregándose los ojos con una mano, y tapándose la boca de la cual surgía un bostezo, con la otra.

'Si...' respondí. No sabía que más decir! Habrá notado algo extraño en mí?

'Bueno...' continuó hablando, luego de estirarse 'te tenía esta sopa recién hecha para cuando llegaras, estaba calentita, pero...' me miró cansado.

'P-Pero?' por favor, que no diga eso, que no diga que me esperaba, y yo, por estar con ella, lo he hecho quedarse dormido esperando.

'Pero creo que tenías cosas más importantes que hacer, no?' terminó, poniéndose de pie, y tomando el plato de sopa para llevarlo a la cocina.

Sentí una horrible opresión en el pecho, y las lágrimas asomarse. Soy un idiota!

'N-no!' grité, quitándole el plato de las manos y colocándolo sobre la mesa, frente a mí 'Voy a comerlo ahora mismo!' dicho y hecho, me senté y comencé a comer.

'Gon! Está fría!' me decía él, pero no pensaba detenerme 'La sopa fría es mala para ti!'

Negué con la cabeza enérgicamente. Pero él tenía razón. Realmente sabía mal! Pero no pensaba detenerme, me lo merecía por haberlo hecho esperar.

Él sonrió resignado, nada me haría cambiar de opinión! Y se sentó frente a mí, viéndome comer la sopa.

'Si te enfermas de nuevo, no me pidas que te cuide, vale?' me preguntó sin dejar de sonreír.

'Está bien...' respondí, habiendo terminado la sopa, y comenzando a sentir un dolor de estómago. Tal vez él tenía razón.

'Por cierto, Gon' dijo de pronto 'que hacías en la casa de la Srta. Yuuko a esta hora, digo, sé que estabas ahí'.

Tragué saliva dificultosamente. Bien Gon, es hora de comenzar el plan nº 2!

'Pues...' lo miré directamente a los ojos, intentando disimular 'ella y yo... somos novios'.

Me miró sorprendido por unos segundos, y luego sonrió.

'Ya veo!' sin dejar de sonreír se puso de pie y acarició mi cabeza, despeinándome aún más de lo normal 'me has sorprendido al principio, pero te felicito!'

Y sin decir más, se dirigió a su habitación.

Qué había pasado? Realmente él no estaba molesto? Ni siquiera parecía importarle, pensé con tristeza.

Aquí escribiendo, aún me da vueltas su sonrisa en mi cabeza. Parecía sincera, realmente.

Es que acaso, no siente nada?

Nada, excepto... felicidad por mí.

Tal vez el plan no funcione del todo.

**Continuará...**

Sería!

Me ha gustado este capítulo, ya que al fin sé para donde va la historia... seh! No lo sabía antes, pero ahora si! Jojojo, quien dijo que improvisar no funciona? XD

**misatito: **lo del paraguas es tan... besho! Está basado en un hecho real y too, pero weno.. creo que en una mezcla de hechos reales, la vdd XD. Y kitipá con la Yuuko? Me cae bem la vieja rq , la llea o,o

**Xan-chan: **como que inocente y despistado? Nonono, él es así, yo lo sé! A pesar de ser un símbolo serzual y cachondo es muy inocente mi washi o,o

**K-chan: **Gon madafaka, coo dice la kita: marigón! XD; si es complicado y Killua pastel, pero weno, asi e la vida.

**Aoi Hikawa: **Yo tambien kero sopita de Killua! Y uta que suena mal! XD Gon rq se la tomó fria!

**Luaxan: **eh... ah? O.o

**Nuri-chan: **kero mi review largo! T,T! Eso! o,o

**Hosuki: **seeh el amor es tan beio si es con killua, weno too con killua e besho! XD

**lady yaoi**: yop tb kiero el abrigo d killua! Kien juera Gon u.u

**Angy**: ahora está el capitulo 4! Ojalá lo hayas disfrutado, porque yo me la pasé bien escribiéndolo n.n

**gael: **lemon? Mmm wena pregunta! XD, lo pensé x un momento, pero... lemon en un diario de vida? No sería algo raro? Así como 'killua me... y luego nos...' raro n.nU

**Io: **Gracias por el review, estuvo bastante largo n.n! Akí está el 4º capítulo, y ahora que lo pienso, no sería mala idea que algún dia Killua encontrara el diario, lo pensaré ;)

**Kurika-Uchiha: **ya falta poco para que Killua se de cuenta... espero! Sólo hay que ver como Gon se las ingenia!

Seeeh! Gracias x los reviews! Que bem se siente esto! Juajua, ya sería, muchas grax x leer, aunque les agradecería más un review (seh seh la interesada al habla u.ú)

Ya?

**Minasuka.**


	5. Capítulo 5

He vuelto! No sé por cuanto, pero algo es algo.  
Akí les traigo otro capítulo de este diario tan cebollento que me salió y que aún así me gusta! Si es GonxKillua, imposible no querer!

_Disclaimer: _todos los personajes son obra de Togashi-sama.

**Querido Diario**

_Gon's POV_

Capítulo 5:

_10 de Noviembre_

Killua, Killua, maldito Killua, qué esperas? Qué lo grite? No soy tan predecible acaso?

Aún no sé cómo llegaste a convertirte en un asesino profesional, si ni siquiera puedes darte cuenta de lo que siento.

Hoy fue la primera salida oficial. El plan fue puesto en marcha, y la Srta. Yuuko y yo tuvimos nuestra primera cita.  
Estuve alrededor de una hora y media dando vueltas alrededor de_ nuestro _departamento, esperando que Killua notara que iba a salir con mi supuesta novia. Qué manera de apretarme esa maldita corbata, en la Isla Ballena jamás me había preocupado tanto por mi aspecto cuando iba a salir, pero hoy era especial, hoy sería el día en que haría ver a Killua lo feliz que puedo llegar a ser con una chica. Bueno, si es que ella me gustara, y si es que de verdad fuera mi novia...; y también si es que ella fuese un él, en especial Killua...

Argh!

A quién engaño! Sería feliz sólo si fuese con Killua, ese idiota.

Entré a mi habitación, me miré el espejo, y noté, horrorizado, que mi cabello estaba... igual que siempre: despeinado!  
Corrí al baño a ordenarlo como pudiera, no fuera a parecer que no me importaba ella! Ah no, claro que no! Haré que Killua se sienta rechazado, celoso, y así él volverá a mí con la cola entre las piernas, arrepentido de no haberme tomado antes! Pero yo, como buena persona lo dejaré un tiempecito, que aprenda la lección y luego correremos felices, desnudos por el campo, como...

Argh! Volví a despeinarme! Todo por andar imaginándome estupideces.

Tomé ese maldito gel para el cabello que Killua siempre guarda (aunque jamás lo usa, según él, aunque no se da cuenta que todos los días veo cómo pasa horas en el baño colocándose esta extraña jaleita en el cabello) e intenté arreglarme el pelo. Bueno, quedó... aplastado, pero al menos parece que me preocupé de ello.

Bien, cuando todo se encontraba en orden, oí el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta. Era la Srta. Yuuko, vestida tan... casual, que me sentí un idiota. Dónde se supone que iríamos? Al parecer ella notó mi forma de vestir, ya que noté su risita disimulada. Genial, hice el ridículo, como siempre.

Le pedí que entrara y esperara un momento mientras me cambiaba, e insistí, a pesar de que ella no quería.

Mientras esperaba en la sala de estar, me dirigí a toda prisa a la pieza a cambiarme. Yo y mi maldita manía llamada Killua! Argh! Vistiéndome así para poder hacerte notar lo importante que puede llegar a ser una persona para mí, y ahora tener que cambiarme! Argh! Argh! Argh! Argh mil veces!

Sentí que alguien habría la puerta de la habitación y grité, sin mirar, que estaba ocupado y que me esperara; pero no era quien yo creía.

'Qué haces?' escuché la voz de Killua preguntando.

Me volteé a verlo entrar (quién sabe cuántas veces pueda verlo entrar a una habitación, es un momento imperdible! Debo captar cada momento de su perfección! Es algo muy normal, no? No es una obsesión, nononon, para nada, verdad? Verdad!).

Me miraba como tratando de entender qué pasaba, aunque no era de extrañarse, tenía a la Srta. Yuuko esperando fuera, y yo ahí peleando con estos malditos pantalones que no querían salir! El problema eran los zapatos que aún no me los quitaba; pero perdería demasiado tiempo, y estaba apurado.

'M-m-m-m-m-m-m-e camb-b-b-b-io de ropa, n-n-n-o se nota?' respondí con los pantalones a medio camino, disimulando perfectamente mi nerviosismo.

'Claro que sí, aunque pareces tener problemas para hacerlo' dijo, entrando a la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí. 'Te ayudo?'

'N-N-N-N-N-N-N-NO!' contesté desde el suelo. Él y su estúpida sugerencia! Me había caído de la impresión y no podía ponerme de pie! Malditos zapatos, lo mejor era sacármelos y ahorrarme hacer el ridículo (más de lo que ya lo había hecho).

Sintiéndome rojo como un tomate, con los pantalones abajo hasta las rodillas, sentado en el suelo, intentando quitarme los zapatos; pensé que aún no hacía el ridículo, hasta que oí las carcajadas de Killua. Argh! Si supiera que esto lo hacía sólo por él! Odio la ropa formal, definitivamente no va conmigo!

'Esa ropa no va contigo, Gon' le oí decir. Exacto! Eso mismo pensaba yo!

'Por qué lo dices? Yo creo que me queda bien'. POR QUÉ? POR QUE RESPONDÍ ESO!

'Claro, claro' respondió él, acercándose a mí y ayudándome a quitarme los zapatos. 'Pero, digas lo que digas, te cuesta usarla, no?'. Terminando la frase, dirigió su mirada a mí y sonrió.

'Ña...'. Genial. Que gran frase Gon; te has hecho digno del premio a la frase más conmovedora del año. Me odié a mí mismo en ese momento, patéticamente sentado, dejando que me quitase los zapatos y desviando la vista, para que no notara mi sonrojo.

'Vas a salir?' preguntó luego de haberme quitado ambos zapatos. (Si! Ambos! No pude evitarlo! Lo sé, lo sé, soy tan débil!). Asentí. 'Y dónde piensas ir? A algún lugar elegante? Digo, por tu ropa'.

Elegante? ELEGANTE? Oh no, yo no estoy para esos gastos, especialmente, luego de arrendar este maldito traje.

'Sí'. Argh!

'Ya veo' y poniéndose de pie, agregó 'buena suerte en tu cita'.

'G-gracias' respondí, subiéndome los pantalones. Ahora estaba obligado a salir con esta maldita ropa por culpa de mi bocota. Dirigí mi mirada a Killua, quien salía de la habitación y no pude evitarlo, se lo pedí. 'Podrías... ponerme los zapatos?'.

Me miró con aquellas caras que dicen 'no-te-respondo-porque-eres-mi-amigo-y-quisiera-mantener-nuestra-amistad' y se acercó hacia donde estaban tirados los zapatos.

'No seas vago!' respondió fríamente, tirándome un zapato a la cabeza y saliendo de la habitación.

Suspiré y me los puse yo mismo. Lo único que quería era sentir las manos de Killua en mis pies, realmente se sentía bien.

Terminé de vestirme tal y como estaba antes y salí de la habitación.

'Vaya sí te demoraste' dijo la Srta. Yuuko al verme salir 'supongo que Killua fue el culpable, no?'

'Seh...' respondí suspirando, y luego de unos segundos comprendí la segunda intención de la pregunta 'N-n-n-no es lo que cree! Sólo estaba...! Me demoré porque me estaba subiendo los pantalones! Y los zapatos! Estaban muy lejos! Y...!'

Decidí cerrar la boca al darme cuenta que lo único que hacía era empeorar todo y aumentar la risa de ella.

'Ok, ok, no te preocupes' dijo, entere risas 'vamos, está bien?'.

Asentí. Oh no, no volvería a abrir mi boca, cada vez empeoraba más las cosas.

No recuerdo muy bien qué cosas hablamos, pero sí recuerdo la mirada de la gente en la calle, al verme pasar vestido con traje por las calles a esa hora. Malditos mirones, no tienen nada mejor que hacer?

Si sólo no estuviese con ella, sino con Killua, todo sería mejor, no? No me importaría que la gente nos mirara raro ni que hablara cosas extrañas de nosotros, porque estaríamos juntos y felices, y todo sería color rosa.

'Dónde vamos?' pregunté, recordando las burlas de Killua por mi ropa.

No sé si fingió no haberme oído, o en realidad hablé muy despacio, así que repetí la pregunta, hasta que se volteó con una sonrisa.

'Es una sorpresa!' respondió finalmente, y a pesar de que intenté varias veces convencerla de que me dijera, sólo se limitaba a reírse. Bueno, mientras no me lleve a ningún lugar muy lujoso todo está bien, ya que la situación económica no da para mucho.

Luego de caminar unos minutos nos detuvimos frente a una restaurant de comida rápida.

COMIDA RÁPIDA! Argh! Y yo, vestido como para ir a una ópera! Esto es culpa de Killua! Seh! Todo por hacerme quererlo tanto y querer tener su atención! Y lo peor es que ahora estoy haciendo el ridículo y él no tiene ni idea! Argh!

Nos sentamos en una de las mesitas del exterior, ya que me negaba a entrar vestido como estaba, rodeado de gente riéndose y apuntándome. De pronto sentí unas risitas a mis espaldas y noté a un par de niñitos de no más de 10 años riéndose de mí y comentando mi ropa.

'Mami, mami, mira, un señor de novio! Se va a casar!'.

Bien, no me molesta, todo ok.

'No! Viene de un funeral! No ves su ropa negra?'.

Mi reputación está muriendo, pero bien, todo controlado aún.

'Quien se habrá muerto, su mami?'.

No quiero hablar de eso.

'Yo creo que su otra novia, tal vez esté celebrando!'.

Iba a voltearme para hablar con los niños para que nos dejasen en paz, cuando noté que ahora la gente que iba pasando por el lugar nos miraba. Argh! Es tan extraño usar esta ropa acaso?  
No es para la risa! Es para tener pena! Es horriblemente incómoda! Y pica! No puedo rascarme cómodamente frente a todos! Argh! Ahora sólo quiero comer! Dejen de mirarme!

Luego de espantar a los transeúntes mirones con la mirada, me prometí a mí mismo que la próxima persona que se riera de mí recibiría algo más que una mirada asesina marca Gon, oh si.

'Así que elegante, no?' escuché de pronto una voz demasiado conocida a mis espaldas.

'Sr. Killua, qué sorpresa!' exclama la Srta. Yuuko con falso asombro.

'No crees que exageras con ese traje, Gon?' vuelvo a escuchar tras mis espaldas. Así es, aún no me he volteado. No puedo ver la cara de Killua, cómo enfrentarla! Qué patético me siento! De pronto coloca una de sus manos en mi cabeza y me despeina (Argh! Mi peinado!). 'No vas a saludar, amiguito?'.

Me volteo con la mejor cara que me sale. Vamos, Gon, siempre digno! Salúdalo como corresponde todo habrá acabado. Bueno, en realidad, unas cuentas bromas y cosas por el estilo, pero ya todo acabará!

'H-hola... Killua'.

'Ehehehe, bueno, bueno, qué se van a servir en este elegante lugar?' pregunta, volviendo a su trabajo. (No tengo por qué mencionar que tuve que morderme la lengua para no gritar como una niñita loca que acaba de ver a su artista favorito, cuando vi a Killua actuar tan profesionalmente! Kyaaa! (Grito interno)).

Luego de pedir la comida, Killua se fue (obviamente, no sin gastarme unas cuantas bromitas); y la Srta. Yuuko y yo quedamos en un incómodo silencio.

'Te enojaste?' preguntó de pronto, rompiendo el silencio.

'Eh?'

'Quería darte la sorpresa del lugar, aunque realmente no esperaba que te vistieras así' comenzó a disculparse, mientras jugaba con su cabello 'como aquí trabaja el Sr. Killua y a tú él..., bueno, tú sabes'.

'Ah! N-n-no! No pasa nada!' respondí, recién entendiendo porqué se disculpaba ' la verdad, fue una buena idea; pude ver una faceta de Killua que no conocía'.'

'En serio?' preguntó entusiasmada 'y de qué se trata?'

'B-b-bueno... él...' bajé un poco la voz, dándome cuenta de lo iba a decir 'él... se ve bien de mesero...'.

'...'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'Eh... ejem... hehehe, bueno, bueno, él es un chico bastante atractivo, supongo que tienes razón' respondió ella, intentando hacer que lo que decía no se viera tan patético.

'Verdad, verdad que sí?'

Luego de comer ahí, nos despedimos de Killua y decidimos volver. Después de todo, yo ya había hecho lo que quería y además lo había visto de mesero. Lo admito, me gusta, sí, me gusta y mucho! Argh! Estoy harto de andarlo repitiendo! Preferiría que él ya lo supiera!

Camino al departamento, la Srta. Yuuko se detuvo frente a una plaza. Le pregunté qué sucedía y no me respondió, aunque esta vez no parecía que fuese por alguna sorpresilla ni nada, sino que se había quedado sin habla frente algo. Dirijo mi mirada hacia donde ella mira, buscando qué es aquello que atrae tanto su atención, y veo a un grupo de amigos, sentados en el centro de la plaza. Vuelvo mi vista hacia ella y está sonrojada y parece bastante ansiosa, acaso...? Seguramente, después de todo, eso explicaría la razón de por qué me entiende tan bien.

'Quiere ir a la plaza?' pregunté, tomándola del brazo, antes de que ella se negara (cosa que hizo) 'No se preocupe, nada va a pasar, yo soy un Cazador, y además---'

'N-no!' respondió firmemente, cuando uno de ellos de volteó; y, deteniéndose en seco se volteó, camino al departamento 'ya es tarde, debemos volver antes de que oscurezca aún más'.

'Pero...' no encontré nada que decirle. Además, quien era yo para dar consejos? Si no siquiera puedo con mis propios problemas.  
Suspiré fastidiado, y decidí seguirla.

No hablamos durante el camino de vuelta. Parecía que había descubierto algo de ella que prefería mantener en secreto. Como si fuese la única persona con problemas del corazón. Ayayayay, el amor debe estarme afectando, quien diría que yo alguna vez usaría el término _problemas del corazón_, mmmm, Killua, más te vale que lo notes pronto, sino, no sé que pasará conmigo.

'Bueno, nos vemos' se despidió ella, apenas llegamos a la entrada. Y corriendo, entró en su departamento. No soy nadie para juzgar, pero, no está un poco grandecita para actuar así?

Bueno, no es mi problema, yo debía enfrentar al Sr. Mesero Sexy, quien seguramente me esperaba con una enorme cantidad de bromas preparadas. Unos cuantos suspiros antes de entrar, y me decido a abrir la puerta finalmente.

'Buenas! Sr. Elegante!' escucho apenas entrando.

'Hola, Sr. Me--, digo, Killua' intentando sonreír antes su saludo y mi cuasi-apodo hacia él.

'Supongo que te divertiste hoy, no es verdad? Te gustó el menú de primera calidad que había? Qué tal el restaurant 5 estrellas? Era lo que esperabas? Y la ópera? Qué tal? Muy ruidosa?'

Y otras cosas más salían de su boca. No recuerdo muchas más y tampoco quiero, no me encontraba de humor para aquello.

'Por cierto, cuánto te costó ese traje? Tanto fue que no te alcanzó para comer en otro lugarcito?'

Comencé a molestarme. Así era, no había salido perfecta quizás, ni tampoco parecía haber ocasionado celos en este idiota; pero tampoco era para que se riera así, verdad? Quería decirle que se callara, que lo que estaba haciendo no era para nada más que para qué él se sintiera celoso y (quizás, quién sabe) llegase a sentir algo por mí, que toda las noches me desvelo buscando la forma de conseguir acercarme a él, que lo único que deseo es estar a su lado y que estoy harto de este maldito traje, estos apretados zapatos y sus malditas bromas que no me dejan en paz!

'Gon? Qué pasa? Te apretaste mucho los zapatos? La Srta. esa no se despidió con un beso?'

En ese momento perdí el control y lo agarré de la camisa mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, notando sorpresa en su expresión.

'Todo estuvo perfecto' dije, marcando sílaba por sílaba lo más irónicamente que pude, haciendo notar mi enfado; y lo solté.

'Bien, bien, no tienes que molestarte así, no sabía que ella te gustaba tanto!' respondió. Gustarme? A mí? Gustarme ella! Ella no me gusta! Eres tú! Tú me gustas! Mucho! Y no he encontrado la forma de decírtelo en todos estos años! idiota!

'Claro que me gusta!' Argh! Volví a decir algo distinto a lo que pienso! Por qué siempre pasa esto!

Luego de esto, quedamos ambos en silencio, y luego oí la voz de Killua disculpándose, junto con el cierro de la puerta de su habitación.

Por qué? Por qué tuvo que terminar así? Esta no era la idea, todo está saliendo mal! Esto era lo último que esperaba, ya no sé que hacer.

Me rindo.

_11 de Noviembre (más tarde)_

No podía dormir. Son las 3:00 am y creo que por fin puedo conciliar el sueño. Al menos, creo que las cosas se están arreglando, al menos; después de lo que hablamos en la cocina hace unos minutos.

Me había levantado como por enésima vez a tomar un vaso de agua; no podía dormir, ni dejar de pensar en la poca coordinación entre mis pensamientos y palabras, y las consecuencias que esto me había traído.

Entré en la cocina, y me encontré a Killua ahí, sacando chocolates. Quise hablarle, pero no me salían las palabras.

'Tampoco puedes dormir?' preguntó él. Asentí. Se acercó a la mesa y se sentó a comer, yo lo seguí.

'Lo siento' fue lo primero que dije.

'Por qué?' preguntó 'soy yo quien debería disculparse, realmente no sabía que ella te gustaba y me excedí'.

'Ella no me gusta!' respondí. Ja! Finalmente mis pensamientos y palabras coincidían! 'Es más, hay alguien que me gusta aún más!'

Él parecía confundido 'entonces, por qué son novios?'.

'B-bueno...' bien Gon, llegó la hora de inventar algo, rápido, vamos, vamos! 'No sé...'.

'No sabes?'

'B-bueno, si sé, pero es bastante difícil de explicar, yo... buena, ella..., nosotros...eh...'

'Hehehehe, este Gon se me hace más familiar que el otro que casi me mata' me dijo sonriendo. No pude evitar sonreír al notar trozos de chocolates en sus dientes 'Te recomiendo que te dediques más a aquella persona que de verdad te gusta, no crees?' Asentí.

'Lo prometo' respondí con una sonrisa.

Se estiró perezosamente por unos minutos y se puso de pie, diciendo buenas noches. Lo seguí con la vista, cuando recordé algo que debía haberle dicho antes.

'Muchas gracias por sacarme los zapatos'.

'Hehehehe, ya es hora de que aprendas tú solo, no tenga que bañarte yo algún día también'.

Argh! Tuve que despedirme rápidamente y correr a mi habitación para que no notara mi maldito sonrojo y el notorio derrame nasal. Bañarme, ja! Una fantasía más para la colección.

Quién sabe, soñar y fantasear no cuesta nada.

Aunque ahora creo que me costará aún más quedarme dormido con tanta imaginación que tengo y sus palabras.

Killua, algún día verás que cumpliré mi promesa, aunque ya me la había hecho años atrás, y que aún está vigente.

_Continuará..._

---

**Notas mías: **Partiendo, debo decir** FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS NURI! **Este capítulo va para ti, aunque tu cumpleaños haya sido ayer, este será tu regalito.  
Este capítulo muestra uno de mis tantos sueño frustrados, ver a Killua mesero, y creo que Gon opina lo mismo que yo (Mesero sexy!). Me ha costado bastante escribirlo, ya que tenía fecha (aun así me demoré XD), pero logró salir a la luz y ojalá haya gustado.

Y como al parecer ya no se pueden responder los reviews (es verdad eso? Nunca supe o.o!), supongo que me despido.

PERO! No puedo irme antes de... pedir reviews! Seeeh!  
Gracias por volar con nosotros.

_El final se acerca._


	6. Capítulo 6

Chan chan chaaannnnnn chan chan channnn (música de Rocky)

Seeeh, damas y caballeros, he vuelto! Jajaja, sorry x la demora, pero acá les va, el penúltimo capítulo!

_Disclaimer_: nada me pertenece! Todo es de Togashi-sama.

**Querido Diario**

_Gon's POV_

**Capítulo 6:**

_20 de noviembre_

9 días… ¿quién pensaría que tanto cambiaría en 9 días? La última vez que escribí fue cuando Killua me recomendó concentrarme en quien realmente me gustaba. Ahhh, si tan sólo supiera, me pregunto si realmente me recomendaría eso…'concéntrate en mí', ja! Siempre lo he hecho; y bueno, si fuese por mí, ya le habría confesado mi amor-no-obsesivo hacia él, y todos aquellos sueños que me avergonzaría contar a cualquier otro, ¡y él seria todo mío! pero noooo, el gran Gon decidió hacerle caso a una extraña, quien también tiene sus propios enredos, encuentros y desencuentros (ya parezco teleserie) con algún sujeto que no conozco y bueh… ¿a quien engaño? Me gusta tanto que simplemente enmudezco ante él y me sonrojo cuando trato de decirle cualquier cosa.

En fin, creo que mi extraña obsesión-digo, ¡amor! Amor sí, sí- ha empeorado…, o aumentado, depende lo que sea.

Al día siguiente de mi conversación con Killua, decidí hablar con la srta Yuuko (me ha insistido de que la trate de tú, especialmente frente a Killua para convencerlo de nuestra relación, es decir, quien trata de usted a su novio/a? bueno, yo. Ja!). Fui a verla a su departamento, pero no se encontraba, seguramente estaba en el trabajo, ya que al tener 2 departamentos, dudo que pudiera pagarlo con el sueldo de in vagabundo, ¿verdad?

Ayyy, yo y mi desvarío continuo, siempre termino hablando de otras cosas, o escribiendo de otras cosas en realidad, porque esto es un diario, y la gente escribe en el diario, no habla….talvez deberían inventar un diario con el que uno puedo hablar, así todo sería más fácil, ¿o será que para eso están los amigos?¿ Pero no sería entonces Killua mi diario? ¡Pero no podría decirle las cosas que escribo acá! Además, tampoco quiero que sea mi diario, quiero que sea mi amante! Y bueno, también mi amigo y mi novio, después de todo, realmente lo quiero y…

¡Ahhh! Ya, me concentro. Al no encontrarla, me fui a pasear por la ciudad. Nunca antes había estado acá por mi cuenta, generalmente era con la srta. Yuuko (ay, el ud. nuevamente, creo que el tener noviAs no es lo mío), o con Killua, con quien me gustaba imaginar que éramos una pareja de recién casados paseando por la ciudad, vitrineando y viendo qué comprar para nuestro nidito de amor.

Y ahí fue cuando me detuve. La vi.

La srta Yuuko (arghhh) no se encontraba trabajando, sino que estaba ahí, hablando con un sujeto en un café. Bueno, no hablando realmente, creo que estaban discutiendo, o peleando. No se veía bien, ella lloraba, él: se iba.

Me escondí entre unos arbustos a la salida del café mientras el sujeto se alejaba del lugar. Miré hacia dentro, y ahí estaba ella, limpiando sus lágrimas, intentando seguramente no arruinar su maquillaje.

Esperé hasta que él se hubiese alejado lo suficiente, y entré al café, hacia la mesa donde ella se encontraba.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- ok, lo admito. No fue la mejor pregunta, obviamente no se encontraba bien, que clase de insensible soy, qué clase de—

-sí-.

La miro incrédulo. – No es cierto- le digo, sabiendo muy bien qué es lo que sigue.

-Estoy bien – insiste, terminando de secar sus vidriosos ojos – es más, seguramente es lo mejor -.

Le invito un café o un jugo (lo que sea que beban las mujeres de su edad, o las mujeres en general), después de todo, lo que vi no fue precisamente una tranquila conversación entre dos persona, creo que el sujeto fue cruel.

- Lo conozco hace años – comienza, sin que yo le preguntase – fuimos compañeros de curso cuando niños, y creo que lo nuestro ya debía haberse acabado hace tiempo…– suspira, como si cambiase de opinión sobre algo – pero en fin, ¿qué haces acá, Gon?, ¿no deberías estar seduciendo al sr. Killua? -.

-Haha – me río nervioso – la verdad, talvez debería darme por vencido – termino respondiendo, sin darme cuenta de lo que digo es realmente lo que pienso.

- ¡¿Qué? – pregunta ella, luciendo sorprendida- ¿¡pero porque?, es decir, no sabes qué siente él, pero ambos sabemos que te quiere mucho, ¿no crees que eso puede transformarse en algo más?-.

Suspiro. Este tema creo que está agotándome mentalmente, y ya no sé si quiero hablar más de eso.

- bueno, la verdad…- ¿qué estoy diciendo, la verdad? Ni yo lo sé, sólo sé que me he enamorado de alguien imposible. Mi mejor amigo. Él. Killua – la verdad…- repito, respirando hondo, creo que ya me he decidido – creo que debería alejarme de él, al menos por un tiempo -.

Luego de haber mencionado aquello, me doy cuenta que he tomado una decisión. Respiro hondo y termino de tomar mi bebida rápidamente, y me despido de la srta. Yuuko..

Aquel día pensé mucho. Que hacer, qué hacer. Él ocupa mis pensamientos constantemente, me mantiene despierto durante las noches, y cuando finalmente logro conciliar el sueño, él es quien veo. Ay, como me tienes Killua, si tan sólo supieras lo mucho que te quiero, que te amo, si tan solo… ayyy a quien engaño, no podría volver a mirarte a la cara, no podría soportar tu rechazo, tu mirada, talvez me mirarías con desprecio, no sé si seguirías considerándome tu amigo, quien sabe. Definitivamente, creo que lo mejor sea que yo me fuera de viaje, alejarme de él, esperar que esto se me pase, y cuando todo esté más calmo, volver con él, para poder seguir siendo amigos, como si nunca nada hubiese pasado.

Cuando me di cuenta, estaba de vuelta al departamento que Killua y yo compartimos. Con tantos pensamientos negativos, no podía pensar en aquel lugar como nuestro, pues no lo era.

Sintiendo como ese pensamiento inundaba mis ojos de lágrimas, me apresuré a entrar directo a mi habitación.

-¡Hey! – escucho al abrir la puerta – qué pronto has vuelto, creí que comerías fuera-.

Lo saludo sin ánimo – eh... sí bueno, no sé – una de mis brillantes respuestas de nuevo. Había olvidado que esa había sido mi excusa para salir del departamento.

- Apuesto que volviste a buscar tu billetera – me sonríe, levantando la susodicha en su mano – ¿no creerás que la comida crece en los árboles? -.

- Bueno sr. Sabelotodo – respondo, sonriendo ante su afirmación – algunas comidas sí lo hacen, y la gente las conocen vulgarmente como frutas y algunas verduras -.

-Eh… bueno, ¡pero no en la ciudad! – responde, indignado. No puedo evitar reírme ante aquello. Killua, Killua, tan simple y tan tú. Intentando reírte de mí de nuevo, hiciste, aunque me costara creerlo, que mi ánimo mejorara, que todo mejorara. Mi vida, mi vida mejora contigo. – Bien, geniecillo, aún así no comiste nada de eso, y has vuelto en busca de dinero, ¿que te parece si vamos a comer algo fuera? -.

- ¿Los dos? – me sonrojo ante la idea.

- Exacto – responde inocentemente – o acaso ¿quieres invitar a la srta Yuuko?, pensé que no te gustaba -.

-¡N-no! – respondí firmemente – no es ella quien me gusta, ya te lo dije -.

-Bien, allá me contarás – continúa, incorporándose, y tomando su chaqueta que se encontraba sobre la mesa – ¿vamos? -.

¡Ay dios, ay dios! ¡Una cita! ¡C-I-T-A! Sólo nosotros dos, comiendo en algún lugar agradable, ay dios, si tan sólo no hubiera decidido rendirme hace unos minutos antes. ¿Qué hago? arghhh ¡!

- S-sí…- respondo, aún incrédulo. ¿Realmente tendré una cita con Killua? Es decir, talvez para él no lo sea, y bueno, ahora para mí tampoco debería serlo, pues he decidido olvidarlo… aunque un pequeño descanso de mi madura decisión no estaría mal, ¿verdad? Es decir, si a un drogadicto le ofrecen droga justo después de decidir dejarla, ¿no sería muy malo darle una pequeña dosis? ¿Algo así como una despedida? ¡Argghhh no engaño a nadie! Eso estaría muy, muy mal, pero…

- No te preocupes por el lugar – dice él – no te llevaré donde trabajo, aún te recuerdan por tu trajecito que usaste la otra vez, jeje-.

- Toma – me dice, mientras me entrega mi chaqueta – debe estar helando afuera ya, no querrás resfriarte de nuevo -.

…pero te amo.

- G-gracias- respondo. Un momento, ¿mi chaqueta? Estaba a su lado… es decir, ¿me estaba esperando? ¿Había planeado esta cita desde antes? ¿Me estará llevando a algún lugar romántico para declararme su amor? Si es así, entonces yo…, ¡argh! No puedo evitarlo. Cambio de opinión a cada instante. ¡Es como si me estuviese convirtiendo en una niñita melosa! ¡Argh! ¿¡Killua porque? ¿Por qué no te das cuenta que te amo? ¿Por qué no me amas? ¿Por qué no me declaras tu amor en el restaurante donde me llevas? – ¿d-donde me llevas? -.

- ¿Yo? – me mira, sonriendo con esa sonrisa que me derrite – yo no te llevo, no es obligación ir, ¿sabes? -.

-S-sólo preguntaba – respondo, sabiendo que si sigo preguntando podría perderme una cita con mi amado.

Caminamos por unas cuantas cuadras. No podía evitar mirarlo (con mi mejor cara de perrito faldero, seguramente), pensando en qué tengo que hacer para atraer su atención. Killua, dime, ¿qué hago? ¿Qué te digo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer para demostrarte cuanto te quiero? ¿Sabes acaso cuanto te quiero? ¡Miles de millones de montones! ¿Y tú? ¿Me quieres?

-¿Me quieres, Killua? – termino el hilo de mis pensamientos, y antes de poder detenerme, me doy cuenta que lo he dicho en voz alta.

-¿Qué? – me responde, deteniéndose unos pasos delante de mi, y mirándome extrañado.

-Te pregunto – trago saliva - si me quieres -. Mi corazón, ¡argh mi corazón! Creo que está a punto de salirse de mi pecho, debido a la fuerza con la que late. ¿Me quieres Killua?,¿ me quieres?

-¡P-pero Gon…! – me dice.

¿Qué es esto? ¿Un rechazo? ¿Una forma de decirme, sin herirme, que no me quieres? ¿Que sólo somos amigos? ¿Qué me dirás? ¿Pero Gon, claro que no, sólo somos amigos?

- olvídalo – respondo, antes que el termine lo que sea que me tenga que decir. No lo soporto. No puedo. Un rechazo, no. Todo menos eso. – Creo que no me siento bien – digo, sintiendo mi corazón romperse – mejor vuelvo al departamento. – y antes de que Killua termine de responder, corro.

Corro de vuelta. Corro lo más rápido que mis piernas me permiten. ¿Cómo fui tan tonto para preguntarle así? ¡Obviamente él no podría quererme! Somos hombres, ¡por dios! Yo soy el enamorado, ¡pero no soy correspondido!

Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba frente a la puerta de la srta Yuuko. No sé qué hago ahí, quiero hablar con ella, no quiero recibir consejos de alguien que ni siquiera pueda con su propia vida personal, por muy cruel que esto suene, admito que es cierto. No quiero que vuelva a decirme que no me rinda, que el me quiere, ¡pues él no me quiere!

-¡Gon! – escucho su voz detrás de mí, seguramente viene recién llegando del café – ¿necesitas algo? ¿Está todo bien con el sr. Killua? – me pregunta, al momento en que me doy vuelta para encontrarme con ella.

Entiendo muy bien el porqué de su pregunta. Mis ojos, aún llorosos, deben haberla preocupado.

_22 de noviem__bre_

Soy un llorón. Killua casi no me dirige la palabra. Creo que me odia. Creo que ya no me gusta esto que siento.

_23 de noviembre_

No doy más. Fui a hablar con la srta Yuuko, mi corazón ya no resiste esta pena y quisiera desahogarme con alguien.

-Gon – me saluda ella, abriendo la puerta – ¿te encuentras bien? -.

Asiento levemente e intento esbozar una sonrisa, mientras ella cierra la puerta detrás de mí.

- Yo… - intento juntar las palabras, pero no puedo. Un nudo en mi garganta me impide hablar sin que mi voz se rompa. Lo amo, dios lo amo tanto. Ella me mira en silencio y me abraza. Ay dios, si tan solo Killua me estuviese abrazando. Siento la preocupación de ella, y sé que sabe lo que siento. Es como si nuestras situaciones se parecieran.

Me tomó un par de minutos recuperarme, pero finalmente lo hice. Después de todo, aún tengo mi orgullo de hombre, ¿no? Eso espero.

Termino de tomarme un vaso con agua que ella me sirvió, y me mira en silencio. Otra vez, esperando que yo sea el primero en hablar, ¡argh! ¿Es obvio lo que me pasa, o no?

- lo siento – me dice ella.

- está bien, quizás… es lo mejor – respondo, sintiéndome como un idiota, usando aquella estúpida excusa que los adultos utilizan para justificar cosas malas, y que ella utilizó cuando la vi pelear con un sujeto hace unos días – después de todo, al no escuchar su rechazo me ahorré un poco de dolor…-

-¿¡QUE?- me mira, sorprendida.

- ¿qué de qué? – la miro de vuelta sin entender mucho.

- ¿no esperaste la respuesta? -.

- ¡P-por supuesto que no! – le respondí, sintiéndome cada vez más idiota, mientras mi cara se calentaba – ¡porque el obviamente me iba a rechazar! -.

- ¡pero eso no lo sabes! – se pone de pie, y por un momento creí que iba a golpearme – ¡ay, Gon! ¡No puedes ser tan ingenuo! , ¿qué fue lo que él te dijo? -.

- Bu-bueno… - me quedo en silencio. No puedo terminar la frase. ¡Él no alcanzó a decir nada! ¡Ahhh! ¿En qué estaba pensando? Cambio de parecer nuevamente, ¿cómo fui tan estúpido? ¡Argh Goooon! Él sólo dijo mi nombre, me miró, y algo más iba a decir! Pero yo, fui tan cobarde y estúpido que preferí correr antes de saber qué es lo que él sentía. Talvez la frase o el tono de su voz no fueron buenos, o simplemente fui yo, en mi pesimismo, que sentí que todo iba mal, después de todo, ¡me estaba invitando a una cita! ¡Porque sí o sí eso _era _una cita! ¡Me había esperado, especialmente para eso!

Siento mi corazón acelerarse, al igual que mis pensamientos, y antes de que me dé cuenta, me estoy despidiendo de la srta Yuuko.y corro de vuelta al departamento.

¡Como fui tan idiota! Lo único que quiero es él, ¡ahora y siempre! No debería dejarme deprimir por una suposición, ¡no importa que pase, necesito saber qué es lo que él siente! ¿Una cita? Uno no invita a un amigo a la cita, ¡uno invita a quien le gusta!

Abro la puerta de golpe, y me detengo cuando finalmente lo veo, comiendo chocolates.

-¡Killua! – digo su nombre, casi gritando. Me he decidido. Él levanta la vista de sus chocolates y me mira, sorprendido.

Tengo que hacerlo, estoy seguro. Debo decirle cuánto lo amo.

Y ahora es cuando.

_Continuará…_

**Notas mías****: **ehhhh, por fin! Acá está el penúltimo capítulo! No sé cuanta gente siga leyendo esta humilde historia, pero espero que a los que sigan, les haya gustado :B me quedó un poquito más cebolla de lo normal juajua, pero es que así es Gon, no yo!

Cualquier duda, consulta, sugerencias y reclamos (ay nooo D:! ) son recibidos, asi que, reviews plis!

:


	7. Capítulo 7

No, no es un sueño!

Aquí está el último capítulo!

A leer!

_Disclaimer:_ los personajes no son míos (aunque quisiera), son de la obra de Togashi-sama!

**Querido Diario**

_Gon's POV_

_**Capítulo 7**_

_27 Noviembre_

Ya. Sé lo que dije. Sé que prometí declararme y gritar mi amor por él a los siete vientos.

Pero no pude. Así es, no lo hice. Aaaaarghhh!

Pido disculpas a mi querido diario que deber ser mi mayor y único fan, pero todo el valor que adquirí, desapareció al ver dentro de sus profundos ojos grises.

Había algo en su mirada que no me gustó. No era rechazo exactamente, parecía más bien… tristeza.

Creo que esto no nos hace bien a ninguno de los dos.

_28 Noviembre_

No me siento bien. Tan sólo recordar ese día aún me llena de pena. Bu-hu.

Ese día, luego de mi enérgico y –debo decirlo- muy masculino grito, Killua levantó la mirada de sus chocolates, pareciendo sorprendido al principio, pero luego su rostro se ensombreció.

-Gon…- su voz, siempre tan deliciosa, sonaba triste – lo siento - desvió la mirada, volviéndose hacia sus golosinas.

Ahí estaba, lo había dicho. No necesitaba más.

Creo que mi corazón se rompió por enésima vez en estas últimas semanas. No quería verlo. No podía lidiar con el rechazo nuevamente (bueno, la otra vez no fue un rechazo oficial, pero se sintió como uno, así que también cuenta, o no?).

-entiendo…- sonreí falsamente, intentando controlar las lágrimas. No, mentira; no entendía. No entendía por qué tenía que haber pasado esto. Por qué él no podía amarme como yo lo amo? Acaso hay algo malo en mí? Soy acaso in-amable?

Me dirigí a mi habitación sin mirar a Killua, quien no se había levantado de su asiento ni alejado de sus amados chocolates.

Sentí las lagrimas brotar en mis ojos y rodar por mis mejillas. No puedo seguir haciendo esto. No puedo.

_1 Diciembre_

Odio sus chocolates, sus videojuegos y su televisión. Así es, creo que estoy celoso de todos ellos, los odio, los odio!

Pero lo que más odio es sentirme como una niñita llorona que sufre por amor! Soy un hombre, HOMBRE! Hecho y derecho! Pero no puedo evitar sentirme así! Argh!

_3 Diciembre_

No ha cambiado mucho desde ese día. Todo se ha vuelto incómodo. Creo que me odia. Creo que yo tampoco me aprecio mucho. Creo que hasta sus chocolates me odian, bueno, esto último no me importa porque yo tampoco los quiero! Mph!

Cada vez que voy a la cocina y él está ahí, evito mirarlo a los ojos. Esos ojos suyos, tan profundos, que al mirarme pareciera que supiera exactamente que estoy pensando. Lo sabrá?

_4 Diciembre_

Está decidido. Mañana mismo me marcho. Creo que volver a Isla Ballena es lo mejor que puedo hacer. Allá la vida es más simple, no hay srta. Yuuko, no hay Killua, ni tampoco sus estúpidos chocolates, sólo la alegre y tranquila vida de una isla llena de marinos y sus historias de mar.

No sé como decírselo a él. Tampoco sé si le importe. Quisiera que sí le importara.

Quisiera que me amara, quisiera… qué no quisiera!

_10 de Diciembre_

Ahhh… la vida. Bella, no?

Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribí la ultima vez, pero prometo que fue por una buena razón! Mucho pasó, bueno _él_ pasó.

A la mañana siguiente de mi decisión de marcharme, me levanté temprano, no quería despertarlo. Abrí la puerta de su pieza sigilosamente, mientras él descansaba en su cama. No sabía si estaba dormido o sólo pretendía estarlo, pero en ese momento me contentaba con verlo.

Lo observé por unos instantes. Bueno, la verdad debe haber sido más, porque creo que amaneció mientras lo contemplaba. Ahh… creo que aún recuerdo la dulce y tranquila imagen del bulto que hacía en la cama al estar totalmente cubierto por las mantas. Debo admitir que era el bulto más escultural y bello que había visto en mi vida.

En fin, luego de despedirme por millonésima vez de mi amado, me obligué a cerrar su puerta. Sabía que si seguía observándolo, mi determinación se quebraría, como ya ha pasado antes.

Me dirigí a la sala, para contemplar el lugar por última vez.

Suspiré.

Iba a extrañar estar con él, su voz, su olor, su ropa, sus videojuegos, sus choco-

No. Sus chocolates no. Ya lo dije y lo repito: los odio!

Me dirigí enfurecido a esa maldita y enorme caja llena de esos malditos chocolates y malditos dulces y toda su malditicidad (existe? No sé! Pero si sé que odio todo eso!). Nunca entendí por qué amaba tanto esas golosinas y no a mí! Por qué?! Por qué?! Por qué?! Aaaah!

- AAAAAH!- grité, sin darme cuenta, mientras me acriminaba contra la caja.

Lo sé, perdí el control. Pero no me importaba. Era su culpa! Si no hubiese estado ahí para satisfacer a Killua, yo lo habría hecho! Yo lo habría satisfecho en todo sentido! Yo lo habría hecho feliz! Yo! Yo! Yo! – Muere! Muere! Muere! -.

-Gon…?- escucho a mis espaldas.

Mierda! Lo desperté! Como? Si fui silencioso como ninja!

Me detuve en seco al escuchar su voz. Observé en que posición me encontraba. Arrodillado sobre el piso, golpeando la caja con mis puños, haciendo que las golosinas se rompieran en muchos pedazos, manchando el suelo, las paredes, mis manos y mi rostro.

-Qué haces?- preguntó. Creo que se encontraba confundido. Por qué? Todo era completamente normal, verdad? Además, hay estudios serios y respetados sobre el control de la ira y el cacao. Creo.

Me volteé lentamente, con mi mejor poker-face. Ok. Qué decir? Qué hacer para que estoy no pareciera un enorme y descontrolado ataque de celos? Es decir, o sea, no. No creo que hubiese nada que dijera que hiciera esto parecer una conducta normal.

Miré su rostro adormecido, creo que estaba triste por la pérdida de sus golosinas. Ja! Se lo merecía. No, no es cierto. Me sentí mal.

Se acercó lentamente a mí, al tiempo que se inclinaba para estar a mi altura.

Era lo más cerca que habíamos estado desde aquél día de mi cuasi-declaración.

Mi corazón acelerado no me dejaba escuchar mis pensamientos, que probablemente me gritaban que huyera de ahí para no ser herido nuevamente. Mi rostro enrojecido empezaba a derretir el chocolate que me había caído encima.

-Estás cubierto de chocolate- me dice, mientras limpia mi rostro suavemente con su mano.

-S-sí…- ok. Ha vuelto el elocuente Gon con sus frases célebres. Sentir su fuerte pero suave mano, rozando delicadamente mi rostro creo que me derritió por dentro. No, no creo. Es seguro: me derretí por dentro. – Jejeje… -. Me volví un idiota. Lo ví sonreír luego de unos días sin hacerlo, agregado a sentir su cálida mano sobre mi enrojecida mejilla, me conquistó. Lo sé, lo sé, soy tan débiiill!

Su suave sonrisa ante mi reacción de odio por el chocolate, de pronto desapareció.

Su rostro demostró seriedad.

-Te amo- Su voz suena segura, concreta, resonando en mi mente.

O-oí bien? Oí, oí lo que creo que oí?

El silencio duró 1 hora. No, mentira. Debió durar unos segundos, pero lo sentí como una eternidad. Mi corazón no se calmaba y mi rostro enrojecido no pensaba abandonarme.

-K-Kill- No logro terminar palabra alguna. Mi gran oratoria me abandona por primera vez.

-Gon, lo siento – dice, mientras me mira directamente a los ojos, no enlenteciendo mi corazón, precisamente – lo intenté, realmente lo intenté, pero no puedo evitarlo – veo su rostro sonrojado – y cuando intenté responderte que sí te quería, huyes como conden-

No dejé que terminara. Me acerqué a él y lo besé.

Sentí sus suaves y tibios labios, y su dulce sabor, probablemente debido a tanto chocolate que ha comido en su vida. Por fiiin! Luego de tantos meses deseando este momento, no podía dejar que se me escapara!

Corté el beso luego de unos segundos para tomar un poco de aire. Creo que si continuaba, habría ido mucho más lejos. Bueno, eso no me molestaba la verdad, así que me incliné nuevamente hacia él para continuar nuestro encuentro, pero me detuvo con la palma de su mano en mi rostro.

-Hey! – me dice, sonando algo enojado- no creas que dejaré que beses al gran Killua de nuevo si no me respondes -

-Jiji – sonreí de oreja a oreja – yo también te amo…- respondí, al tiempo que me inclinaba para saborear esos dulces labios.

-Epa!- nuevamente una mano me impide acercarme.

-P-pero qué?! – ahhh! Llevaba esperando tanto tiempo por un beso y ahora que podía, no me dejaba. Buuu! Killua malo.

- No creas que olvidaré tan fácilmente lo que le hiciste a mis chocolates! -.

Ups. Lo había olvidado totalmente.

Ambos nos encontrábamos sobre los restos de su caja maravillosa, destruyendo su mercancía para, probablemente, las siguientes semanas.

Se acerca nuevamente y su oigo su dulce voz pronunciar aquellas palabras que aún sienta que se me eriza la piel.

- Supongo que tendré que saborearlos de ti – al tiempo que sus labios se unen a los míos y su traviesa lengua se encuentra con la mía, sin darme la oportunidad de resistirme – lo cual agradezco, porque no era parte de mis planes-.

_21 Diciembre_

Se acerca Navidad.

Busco un regalo para mi – kyaaa! – novio.

Desde aquella mañana, lo he interrogado sobre estos últimos días.

Según él que siempre supo que yo tenía un diario. Pamplinas! Pero dice que jamás lo leyó por miedo a encontrar algo sobre alguna chica… mmm, no sé si creerle. En fin, resulta que mis frustrados intentos por hacerle sentir celos dieron frutos (ja! Siempre lo supe! No fueron tan frustrados después de todo! Viva Gon!).

Además, aquellas veces que intentaba disculparse era en realidad una fallida declaración, aludiendo a que se sentía culpable por sus sentimientos. Quien diría que mi amado era tan sensible! Aaah 3

Hoy estoy en búsqueda de regalos de Navidad. Sé exactamente qué entregarle a mi asesino favorito. Ya escogimos un regalo para la srta. Yuuko que Killu-chan (jiji) eligió… mmm no estoy seguro como sentirme ante su conocimiento acerca de las mujeres.

Me acerco a una vitrina buscando el obsequio de Killua, y mi corazón se acelera mientras me sonrojo al ver las golosinas que le compraré.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja al pensarlo. Desde lo que hicimos aquella noche que ya no significarán lo mismo que antes.

No sé qué me regalará mi amado Killu-chan (sí, ahora será así para siempre!), ni tampoco sé si vuelva a escribir en este diario, pero hay algo sí sé: ya no odio esos chocolates.

**FIN**

Tadáaaa!

Espero les haya gustadoooo! Sé que este capítulo fue el más sensible de Gon, pero al final todo valió la pena :D

Muuuchas gracias a todos todos tooodos los que esperaron casi –omg- casi 10 años en que escribiera esta historia entera! Espero de veras que haya valido la pena!

Eso es todo amigos!

Preguntas, sugerencias, tomatazos D: son bienvenidos en reviews ;D

**minasuka.**


End file.
